Fire meet Gasoline
by Doubtfulz
Summary: Harry, orphelin est trimbalé de foyer en foyer. Il arrive un jour dans le Nord de l'Angleterre et rencontre George. Le brun et le roux vont se chercher, se tourner autour et finir par bien se trouver. UNIVERS ALTERNATIF SANS MAGIE.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Doubtfulz

Genre : **Romance** / **Hurt**

Rating : Relation **homosexuel** AVEC **lemon** et mention de viol. = **M**.

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la géniallissime J.K Rowling. Ici je ne reprends que certains personnages et c'est un univers alternatif et **sans magie**.

Résumé : Harry, orphelin est trimbalé de foyer en foyer. Il arrive un jour dans le Nord de l'Angleterre et rencontre George. Le brun et le roux vont se chercher, et même bien se trouver.

 _Petite note : J'ai écrit cette fiction comme un grand OS, mais j'ai décidé de le couper en 6 chapitres que je posterai chaque semaines (La fiction est déjà terminé !). Je m'excuse pour les potentiels fautes d'orthographes oubliées. Bref j'espère que vous aimerez et les petits commentaires font toujours très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite note 2 : Le nom de la fiction vient de la chanson de Sia que j'ai écouté presque en boucle en écrivant cette fiction !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1.

Les feuilles commençaient à peine à tomber. L'automne arrivait à petit pas, il se faisait discret comme chaque année. Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture. Un autre foyer, c'était le 6e. Ses souvenirs le laissaient remontés que jusqu'au foyer de Saint Jean, avant c'était le trou noir. Les arbres défilaient sous ses yeux. Il les clôt quelques instants profitant du silence. Les agents chargés de les conduire lui et les autres n'étaient que très peu bavards. Ils étaient descendus tous les uns après les autres et Harry se retrouvait maintenant seul en direction de l'arrière-pays anglais. Peu importe où on l'emportait, il ne serait jamais chez lui. La route réapparue sous son regard excédé. Il se surprit à compter les lignes blanches qui filaient le long du goudron. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard triste de l'homme au volant. Il avait dû sentir qu'Harry avait été trimbalé à droite à gauche du pays. D'un côté il avait de la chance, il avait déjà vu différents horizons. Et puis il se disait tout le temps qu'ailleurs se serait pire. Ou tout autant ennuyeux. Le sentiment qui l'animait était un profond ennui et dégout de la vie. _Pourquoi m'a t'ont fait naître dans ce monde ?_

 **"Aller mon petit gars on est arrivé"**

Le chauffeur lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Il avait l'air gentil mais Harry était si exténué qu'il n'eut pas le courage de faire comme s'il était heureux, comme si tout allait bien aller. Car ça n'irait pas. Il pourrissait de jour en jour mais n'avait pas le cran de mettre fin à tout ça. Il se disait souvent qu'on trouverait le moyen de lui faire vivre le même ennui. Il ne croyait pas à un quelconque au-delà. Pourtant la vie lui paraissait tellement salope que pour lui la mort devait l'être encore plus.

Il jeta un œil au bâtiment qui se tenait devant lui. Un vieux tas de pierre. Mais étrangement il l'apprécia. Il avait un petit quelque chose, une âme. Pendant une fraction de seconde il eut l'impression que ce vieux château lui disait bonjour et l'enveloppait de ses bras poussiéreux pour le réconforter. La grande rafale glacée le ramena sur terre. Bienvenue au Nord de l'Angleterre Harry.

Il suivit sans un mot l'agent du précédent foyer. La porte imposante du château de pierre s'ouvrit laissant place à une vaste entrée marbrée. C'était à la fois froid et chaleureux, et cet univers lui plût. Il s'aperçût alors que le chauffeur était vers le bureau d'accueil où il discutait avec une vieille femme qui semblait traverser les siècles sans prendre une ride de plus, comme si elle avait toujours été ainsi. Harry s'approcha et se tint à bonne distance du bureau. La femme le toisa avec un regard maternel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry décrocha un petit sourire, ou plutôt une sorte de rictus ressemblant à une grimace. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à sourire un jour, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui lui correspondait vraiment. La femme inspecta son dossier et toujours avec son sourire doux qui apaisa les maux d'Harry lui demanda s'il savait où il était. Il nia de la tête, les gosses comme lui ne savaient jamais où serait leur prochaine prison.

 **"Les agents de ton ancien foyer pensent que tu es quelqu'un de très bien et comme tu es trop vieux pour être adopté, ils ont fait les démarches pour t'envoyer chez nous."**

 **"Et c'est quoi chez vous ? Un hôpital psychiatrique?"** Le petit rictus moqueur était revenu malgré lui. Mais la femme garda cet air bienveillant.

 **"Non c'est un pensionnat d'excellence. Ici les autres élèves ne seront pas issu de foyer, mais souvent de famille assez riche de l'Angleterre."**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'avait ont envoyé ici ? Il n'y avait pas sa place. Est-ce que vraiment l'humanité ne serait pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ? Est-ce qu'on lui laissait une chance de vivre ? Mais il resta constant et ne s'enflamma pas. Il fit mine que cela lui était égal et pris sa valise que le chauffeur avait laissé contre le bureau. La discussion était close, il voulait être seul.

Le chauffeur lui murmura un bon courage auquel Harry répondit par un signe de tête. Il se prit de sympathie pour cet homme. Mais les gens bien qu'il rencontrait ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans sa vie. Il suivit machinalement la vieille à travers les couloirs froids. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une épaisse porte en bois. Tout respirait l'ancien ici pourtant Harry s'y sentit bien. Il entra dans ce qui serait dorénavant sa chambre. Il s'étonna de ne compter que deux lits. Il avait tellement l'habitude de dormir dans des dortoirs de 50 personnes. Sa valise tomba à terre tandis qu'il avançait doucement vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur un grand parc vert. Il observa ensuite toute la chambre, un lit rien qu'à lui. Une armoire, un bureau. Tout ça, juste à lui. Son regard dévia vers la vieille femme qui le regardait toujours depuis le pas de la porte. Elle lui sourit. Ça voulait tout dire. Elle lui signifiait "Bienvenue chez toi mon garçon".

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit quand la vieille fût partie. Son regard n'arrêtait pas d'inspecter les moindres recoins de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais été dans une pièce aussi petite. Dans les foyers tout était grand puisqu'il était constamment 50 à partager les mêmes lieux. Alors il se prit tout de suite de sympathie avec ses vingt mètres carré. Il était à lui. Et à un autre qu'il rencontrerait surement plus tard. La sonnerie retentit d'ailleurs. Harry entendit les pas raisonner dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas dans cette partie du château pourtant tout tremblait. Ce gros tas de pierre était aussi brinquebalant que lui. Il déplia l'uniforme qu'il trouva sur le lit. Jamais Harry n'avait vu des vêtements de si bonnes qualités. Ses doigts parcoururent délicatement le tissu. Ses yeux brillaient. Il essuya d'un revers de manche ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir apparaitre sur son visage et se dirigea vers l'armoire où il entreprit de ranger ses quelques affaires. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait d'autres exemplaires de l'uniforme dans le placard. Tout était impeccablement plié. Harry avait toujours aimé l'ordre. Il disposa soigneusement ses fripes dans les étagères.

La nuit était tombée. La vieille lui avait dit qu'il pouvait descendre s'il voulait au repas. Mais il n'y tenait pas spécialement. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il ouvrit la porte au pied de son lit et découvrit une salle de bain. Harry n'en revint encore une fois pas. Il avait une salle de douche pour lui, pas une où des dizaines de corps se seraient pressés avant. Tout sentait le propre. Jamais il n'avait vu un carrelage aussi propre, jamais il n'avait senti des linges de bain qui embaumés l'espace d'une douce odeur. Jamais.

Sa contemplation de la salle de bain fût coupée par le bruit de la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec un grand roux.

 **"Euh tu dois être le nouveau ? Moi c'est George."**

Harry resta interdit. Il le toisa du regard cherchant désespérément à l'analyser mais rien ne ressortait de ce garçon trop roux pour être vrai. Ses cheveux couleurs carotte jurés avec les murs froids. Il était lumineux. Et Harry se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise face à cette aura. Lui était si sombre.

 **"Tu es muet ?"**

Il revint sur terre et précisément devant ce roux. Il coupa le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi, tous les deux à se jaugeait. Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit sans un mot. George se détourna rapidement en haussant les sourcils et balança son sac sur son bureau. Il entreprit de quitter son uniforme. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce grand dos fin et musclé à la fois qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais regardé les autres gars avec lui au foyer. Ce roux était différent. Il arrivait normalement à analyser une personne aux premiers regards et lui se révélait hermétique. Il contempla un certain moment cette peau blanche. Puis détourna les yeux quand George se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau se fit bientôt entendre. Harry se laissa aller sur son matelas. Il regarda une dernière fois l'uniforme posé sur la chaise, celui qu'il devrait enfiler demain. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, un mince rayon de lumière de l'allée de lampadaires provenait de l'extérieur. Ces lueurs mouvantes au grès du vent le bercèrent et il s'assoupit rapidement.

George sortit de la salle de bain et s'étonna de trouver le nouveau couché tout habillé. Il eut un petit sourire en le regardant dormir paisiblement. Ce gars n'était pas comme les autres, pas comme tout ceux du château. Il détourna le regard de peur d'être surpris par lui s'il se réveillait. Il rangea vite fait ses affaires et mis ses cahiers pour le lendemain dans son sac. La simple serviette qui lui couvrait les hanches se retrouva bientôt par terre et il se glissa dans son plus simple appareil dans son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne remets pas tout le baratin, vous le connaissez !

Réponse aux review (MERCI BEAUCOUP !)

 _Cristal de glace : Dans mon imaginaire un peu pervers George dort effectivement tout le temps nu. (a) Mais en fait c'est surtout pour annoncer qu'entre les deux ça ne va pas être une relation très guimauves…_

 _Sunakotatji : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà justement la suite ! D'ailleurs je ferais plus bas une petite annonce !_

 _Et merci aux deux autres reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser ça fait vraiment plaisir :-)_

PETITE ANNONCE : La fiction est composée de 6 chapitres déjà écrit. Mais la fin va probablement vous laissez sur votre faim, et à vrai dire moi aussi, j'ai envie de continuer parce que je me suis vraiment attachée à Harry&George ! Bref si la fiction vous plait en général j'écrirais surement la suite, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée :-)

(Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographes j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas dans votre lecture...)

CHAPITRE 2.

La cloche raisonnant dans tout le couloir eut raison du sommeil d'Harry. Il s'étira complètement engourdi par ses vêtements. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait aussi bien. Il se souvint que la vieille lui avait dit qu'il avait 1h pour se préparer le matin, il avait largement le temps pour aller à la douche. Son regard se dirigea vers le lit de George qui était enfoui sous sa couette. Harry investit donc la salle de bain. Encore endormi il tourna machinalement le bouton de la douche.

 **"PUTAIN !"**

George sourit encore à moitié dans son rêve.

 _"Au moins il n'est pas muet…"_

Harry jura encore quelques secondes avant de tourner le bouton vers le haut. L'eau glacée avait beau être fortement recommandée pour bien démarrer le matin, il préférait sans conteste une bonne douche brulante. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps encore endolori par la nuit. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette douce sensation sur sa peau. Posant une main contre la paroi il se maintint pour ne pas perdre pieds. Il resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain George était déjà parti. Harry remarqua cela avec une pointe de regret. Il avait pourtant toujours apprécié les quelques moments de solitudes qu'on lui laissait au foyer. Il enfila l'uniforme. Son regard le scruta dans la glace. Il était étrange. Ce n'était plus le même. On aurait dit un de ces gosses de bourges que tous les gamins du foyer détestaient. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il n'avait aucune envie de descendre pour le déjeuner. Et comme si le château l'avait entendu il vit sur sa table de nuit un paquet de gâteau. Il n'aurait pas tenu une journée sans manger. C'est donc assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il essaya d'imaginer sa nouvelle vie qui commençait.

George retrouva comme tous les matins son jumeau et leurs amis communs. Le réfectoire était bruyant comme à son habitude. Il eut une pensée pour le nouveau. Il avait pensé qu'il n'aimerait pas descendre au self pour l'instant, il lui avait laissé un paquet de gâteau piqué dans les cuisines. Les discussions allaient bons trains pourtant son esprit revenait régulièrement sur le brun qui occupait désormais sa chambre. Il cachait quelque chose c'était évident. Et George était un fouille merde pour rester poli, alors il trouverait, que ce soit de façon honnête ou totalement interdite.

 **"Au fait il est comment le nouveau ? Il est où là d'ailleurs ?"**

 **"Il n'a pas dit un mot, je sais même pas comment il s'appelle ce con !"**

Tout le groupe éclata de rire. George y compris. Son cœur se serra pourtant. Ce gamin lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais c'était comme s'il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il était aveugle. Tout ce monde lui semblait insignifiant. Seuls les deux yeux émeraude hantaient son esprit.

La première sonnerie retentit. Dans 10 minutes il devait être devant sa salle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester enfermé dans cette chambre toute sa vie. Harry n'aurait pourtant pas dis non si on le lui avait proposé. Il sortit finalement deux minutes avant la seconde sonnerie qui indiquerait pour sa part qu'il serait en retard. C'est en vadrouillant assez rapidement dans les couloirs qu'il repensa qu'à tout moment il pouvait aller se réfugier dans ce nouveau petit chez lui. Au foyer la journée il n'avait pas le droit de retourné au dortoir. Et puis quel intérêt, il n'y aurait pas été plus tranquille. Ses grands pas le conduire bientôt devant la porte de la classe B2. Il avait un bon sens de l'orientation, et avait appris le plan de l'école par cœur ce matin.

 **"On a cours avec la vieille Macgo j'ai envie de sécher…"**

Des voix raisonnaient dans le couloir. Il reconnut tout de suite cette voix. C'était comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle avant que le groupe ne tourne à l'angle du couloir et le voit. Il fallait espérer que George ne soit pas dans sa classe. Même si au fond il espérait être avec lui. C'était la première personne qu'il rencontrait, une sorte de premier repère dans ce château. Il se dirigea instinctivement tout au fond de la salle collé à la fenêtre. Harry ne daigna même pas lancer un regard aux autres élèves qui le dévisageaient sans scrupule. Ils devaient tous se demander de qui il était le fils. _Je suis qu'un enfant de foyer._ Se dit sarcastiquement Harry. Les autres continuaient à le dévisager quand le professeur, une grande et vieille dame, entra dans la salle. Elle avait une certaine prestance mais la première pensée d'Harry fut de se demander si tout dans ce château était aussi ancien. Une fois de plus le cours de ses pensées fut coupé par l'entrée du roux. Leur regard se croisa instinctivement comme aimanté. Ils se toisèrent de nouveau pendant quelques secondes avant que George ne se tourne vers la professeure un petit sourire suffisant sur la figure.

 **"Désolé pour le retard mais on s'interrogeait sur les pours et les contres de faire sécher votre cours merdique"**

Macgo comme il l'avait appelé leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était habituée avec la bande des jumeaux. Et c'est sans un mot de plus qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Harry s'était demandé pourquoi personne ne prenait les places du fond, il venait de comprendre et su tout de suite que c'était une connerie. George se posa sans grâce à côté de lui.

 **"Tu m'as pris ma place le nouveau"**

Harry ne lui accorda même pas un regard ce qui sembla fortement déplaire à son compagnon roux. Ce même garçon tourna la tête vers ses amis et leur mima l'énergumène muet à côté de lui. Il devait rire, il devait se moquer de lui. Il le fallait. Ses deux yeux verts devaient sortir de sa tête. Il se pencha vers son camarade et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

 **"L'ignorance ne va pas marcher longtemps mon cher ami"**

Le souffle chaud contre sa peau le fit tressaillir mais il ne le montra pas. Ses lèvres étaient si près. Il aurait suffi qu'il tourne la tête et les siennes auraient rejoint celles du roux. Son regard dévia rapidement vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un garçon comme ça et pourtant il en avait côtoyé. Tous aussi stupide et aussi prévisible. L'aura rayonnante de George l'envahit. Tout le monde dans la classe le regardait avec admiration. Leur regard se tournait obligatoirement vers le voisin de leur roi. Ils brulaient Harry, il sentait toutes les questions, toutes les moqueries sur sa peau. Ce qui faisait le plus mal c'était le regard de George qui venait parfois vers lui et qui l'observait minutieusement quelques secondes avant de revenir au cours. Il suffoquait. Jamais il n'avait été le centre de l'attention, il avait toujours été un gamin noyé au milieu de dizaine d'autres gamins. Sa main tapa contre celle de George posée sur le bureau. Ce contact l'irradia. Une véritable décharge de foudre se répandit dans son corps. George le regarda bizarrement. Il cherchait à dire quelque chose mais il en était incapable. La même foudre l'avait traversée de part et d'autre. La sonnerie les libéra et Harry sentit enfin tous les regards se détournaient de sa personne. Il balança ses affaires au fond de son sac, il n'avait rien écrit de toute l'heure tellement il avait été tétanisé. Ce fut le premier à sortir de la classe et c'est en courant qu'il rejoignit sa chambre.

 **"Il est bizarre ton voisin! C'est peut être un psychopathe fais gaffe la nuit quand tu dors George!"**

Des éclats de rire raisonnèrent dans toute la classe. La seule à se dire que ce nouveau avait été fortement bénéfique pour la classe était Macgo. Pour une fois George n'avait pas bronché de toute l'heure. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle le regarda rire sans conviction à la blague de son ami. Cette année serait probablement fort intéressante.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre 3 contient un lemon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous aimerez la façon dont je vois la relation entre Harry&George, très passionné/destructeur !

 **Réponse au review !** (MERCI BEAUCOUP !)

Sunakotaji : Merci de mettre une reviw à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu suis mon histoire !

Hakuronchu : Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre et le reste de la fiction va te plaire :D

Shishi-Sama76 : Merci je ne sais même pas d'où l'idée est sortie ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, et bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3.

Harry balança son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce et c'est avec rage qu'il commença à donner des coups de poing dans le mur. Il jura tous les noms qu'ils connaissaient et maudit ce putain de roux et toute cette classe. Il maudit ce château et cette vie de l'avoir emmené ici. Les larmes dévalaient sur ces joues. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Il devait enlever l'empreinte de ses regards sur son corps, il ne voulait plus sentir le souffle chaud de George contre sa peau. Pour la seconde fois il laissa l'eau descendre sur son corps une fois de plus meurtri. Ses mains le piquèrent quand l'eau brulante passa dessus. Il saignait un peu. Il s'assit au fond de la douche comme un enfant chétif. Ses larmes se mêlaient à toute l'eau qui ébouillantait son corps. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent enfin. Il respirait. Il somnola légèrement. Il savait que quand il sortirait tout lui reviendrait à la figure comme une énorme gifle. Il tourna au ralenti le bouton et l'eau s'arrêta. Des frissons parcoururent son corps. Il s'enveloppa dans une grosse serviette et retourna dans la chambre. Il était là. Il le fixait. Et tous les autres étaient là aussi. Ils le dévisagèrent tous comme s'il était un paria.

 **"Cassez-vous de ma chambre."**

 **"Tu crois que tu peux faire ta loi ? Cette chambre c'est celle de George avant d'être la tienne."**

Le concerné ne répondit rien contrairement à son habitude. Il continuait à fixer le torse d'Harry. Une goutte dévala le long de son cou, suivant les muscles finement dessinés de son torse et mourut dans la serviette autour de sa taille. C'est un George encore plus rouge qui releva la tête et fit signe à ses amis de sortir.

 **"Je vous rejoins plus tard"**

Ses chiens ne bronchèrent pas. Et l'autre roux flambant sorti également en ayant un dernier regard interrogateur envers ce qui semblait être son jumeau. Harry l'apprécia, il avait l'air sympa contrairement aux autres. Il posa son regard sur le second roux qui passait le pas de la porte mais rien. Il ne ressenti rien en le voyant. Il ne ressenti pas ce que George lui faisait pourtant il était presque identique. Alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner George, il comprit tout de suite qui était son jumeau. Il était plus réservé, plus discret, et surprotégé son frère. Harry en déduit alors que George devait être un petit con. Un petit con qui cherchait constamment la merde. Celui-ci se retourna d'ailleurs vers lui, il allait chercher la merde.

 **"Tu vas pas pouvoir m'ignorer longtemps. On va devoir cohabiter"**

 **"Cohabiter avec un petit con qui se fout de ma gueule ? Non merci. Je demande à changer de chambre demain matin."**

 **"Tu pourras pas."**

 **"Je dormirai dans le couloir. Je préfère être comme un chien par terre que partager le même air pourri que toi"**

George en resta interdit. Pour qui ce gars se prenait ? Il serra les poings et tenta de se calmer pour ne pas lui décrocher une droite en pleine face. Quand il pensa être prêt il rouvrit les yeux et éleva son regard vers Harry qui le fixa toujours d'un air dédaigneux. Ce regard transperça le roux. Une violente envie de vomir le pris, mais c'était sa propre personne qui était à gerber. Il se voyait dans le brun comme dans un miroir qui montrait la vérité de son âme. Il était pourri. C'est sur cette vision que son poing s'écrasa sur la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci chancela légèrement et se retrouva sur son lit. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main la bouche où un léger filet de sang commençait à s'écouler. Il releva avec une lenteur extrême la tête et son regard foudroya George. Il se jeta sur lui. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Son regard était fou et George était tout aussi perdu que lui. Il repoussa le corps du brun en lui décrochant de multiples coups dans les côtes. Les ongles d'Harry se plantèrent dans la peau du roux. Aucun son ne sortait de leur combat bestial. Leur prise se desserra d'elle-même comme au ralenti. George se rendit alors compte qu'Harry était nu devant lui. Sa serviette jonchait sur le sol un peu plus loin. Son regard s'embrasa d'une nouvelle lueur. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles du brun. Harry d'abord interdit le défia du regard. Leur baiser dura plusieurs secondes où ils se jaugeaient et se testaient l'un l'autre. Ils se séparèrent mais à peine leurs lèvres avaient rompues ce contact qu'ils ressentirent un manque intense. Harry attrapa George par la nuque et replongea ses lèvres sur celle du roux.

Le baiser fût plus passionné. Plus fou. Plus bestial. Leurs yeux se fermèrent malgré eux et des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches entrouvertes. George pris tout de suite le contrôle et poussa doucement Harry vers son lit. Celui se laissa faire tout en continuant à dévorer les lèvres de son partenaire. George sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Le nouveau était à lui. Il fallait qu'il le possède. Harry mordit sans douceur les lèvres déjà rougit par le baiser langoureux de George. Ses mains encore libre descendirent pour défaire la boucle du pantalon du roux. George ne put pas espérer une plus grande marque de consentement et se mit directement en action. Il caressa d'abord du bout des doigts le corps du brun qui s'offrait à lui. Puis plus intensément. Il parcouru chaque parcelle de sa peau. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. George entreprit de dévorer le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci ne lui refusa rien et continua à soupirer d'aise. Le pantalon de George se retrouva bientôt au sol et sa chemise vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les mains d'Harry purent à leur tour découvrir ce corps tentateur. Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans la tignasse rousse de George quand celui-ci commença à sucer ses boutons de chairs. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements. George aveuglé par le désir dévorait Harry, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne entièrement.

Il se recula enfin et découvrit devant lui un jeune homme sexy au diable. Harry était allongé sur le lit, les cuisses entrouvertes, la bouche rougit et déjà des marques de suçons çà et là sur son corps. Leur regard brulant se toisèrent un instant puis George replongea sur le brun. Ses lèvres reprirent possession de cette bouche qu'il aimait déjà. Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses d'Harry qui ne protesta pas et lui lança un regard mi-appréciateur mi-défiant. George sourit sarcastiquement. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ce défi-là. Un premier doigt pénétra l'anneau de chair déjà détendu du brun. Un deuxième le rejoint alors très rapidement. Harry gémit sans honte sous le regard plus qu'excité du grand roux. George n'en pouvait plus, son membre était raide et prêt à exploser. Il retira ses doigts et jura quand il positionna sa hampe à l'entrée d'Harry. Il le pénétra sans douceur. Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard il engagea déjà un mouvement de hanche. Les va et vient de George se firent plus forts, plus rapides, plus profonds. Harry suivait la cadence en laissant échapper tout son plaisir. George aimait entendre le brun murmurer son nom. Ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus saccadés, le plaisir les irradia et c'est dans un dernier mouvement jouissif que leurs lèvres se scellèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

**PETITE ANNONCE :** La fiction est composée de 6 chapitres déjà écrit. Mais la fin va probablement vous laissez sur votre faim, et à vrai dire moi aussi, j'ai envie de continuer parce que je me suis vraiment attachée à Harry &George ! Bref si la fiction vous plait en général j'écrirais surement la suite, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idée :-) (Il y a déjà un chapitre 7 écrit!)

Réponse aux reviews ( **MERCI BEAUCOUP** !)

 _Hakuronchu :_ Leur relation va changer mais pas forcément comme vous le voudriez tous je pense ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :D

Et pour la review anonyme : Oui on peut dire qu'ils ont même vraiment bien lâché la tension même si elle va revenir puissance mille après ça ! Enfin il va encore falloir du temps pour que Harry & George comprennent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre :P (Guimauve totale haha)

Bonne lecture ! (Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes restantes !)

* * *

CHAPITRE 4.

C'est la sonnerie de l'heure suivante qui les réveilla. George n'osa faire un geste. Il était à moitié allongé sur le corps du brun. Leurs transpirations se mêlaient, leurs souffles s'emmêlaient. Il se releva sur une main ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Il venait de vivre une partie de baise sensationnelle. Ça s'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire. Harry pensait la même chose et n'osait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Il devait reprendre possession de son esprit. Il le poussa nonchalamment et se tint debout de dos à ce qui semblait désormais être son amant.

 **"Il ne s'est rien passé."**

C'est sans un mot de plus qu'Harry alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et qu'il prit une douche pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il frotta désespérément sa peau cherchant à faire disparaitre George. Mais il s'était insinué dans chacun des pores de sa peau. Il respirait le même air, il le sentait contre son torse. Il se sentait vide depuis que le roux avait quitté ses lèvres. Il éteint l'eau d'un mouvement rapide et sorti en hâte de la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas rien, il devait lui dire. George n'était plus là. Harry rit. Il rit d'un rire désespéré, perdu. Il avait tapé son coup et il était parti. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama. Son poing s'écrasa contre le miroir qui vola en éclat. La douleur ne lui fit rien, seule la rage ressortait de ses yeux. Son multiple reflet qui ressortait des différents bouts de verre lui inspira le dégout. Il s'était fait baiser comme une pucelle en chaleur. Et l'autre con allait s'en vanter auprès de tous ses amis.

Il regrettait. Il en était sûr. Il n'aurait pas dit ça sinon. George se laissa tomber le long du vieux saule au fond du parc. De là il pouvait voir la fenêtre de la chambre. La lumière s'éteint bientôt. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Il rit ironiquement. Ça n'avait pas été juste une bonne baise. Ce contact, ce feu entre eux. Il l'avait senti, le nouveau n'avait pas pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Son regard lança des éclairs en direction de la chambre. Il s'était bien servi de lui ce con. S'il voulait juste se faire défoncer il aurait dû demander à l'ancien George. Celui qui n'avait pas été maudit par ses putains d'yeux vert. Son visage envahissait son esprit. Et sa voix qui murmurait son prénom. Ça n'avait pas pu être rien pour lui. Son poing s'écrasa contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Il marcha en direction du château en ruminant. Le nouveau allait en baver, on n'attrape pas un Weasley comme ça.

Les jours suivants sont passés dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Harry passait ses journées seul et plus personne ne le regardait en classe. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si George l'avait marqué de sa propriété. Sa propriété pour lui faire mal. Ce salaud l'avait pas assez eut. Quand il ne supportait plus le regard du roux sur lui il se réfugiait dans sa chambre. Mais très vite ce lieu ne fut plus aussi réconfortant qu'avant. Le roux était partout. L'envie de vomir le prenait chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le lit de l'autre. Le miroir brisé ornait toujours la salle de bain. Sa main ne guérissait pas ou très lentement. Il s'était largement entaillé et il avait trouvé du soutien auprès de la petite vieille de l'accueil. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile sans un mot. Elle l'avait soigné et ses sourires le consolaient. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux que George même s'il tirait sur le blanc. Elle ne parlait jamais ou très peu. Harry ne disait rien. Il restait parfois des heures assis par terre derrière le grand bureau de la vieille. Puis petit à petit il commença à s'ouvrir. Il lui raconta tout. Son enfance. Les foyers. Ses amis. Son transfert ici. La classe. Et George. Il ne le nomma pas, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom. Il lui écorchait la gorge. Harry se sentait mal. Et il était encore plus mal devant sa propre bêtise. Il était mal à cause d'un pauvre con qui l'avait baisé sans sentiment. En même temps comment aurait-il pu avoir des sentiments au bout d'un jour? Harry ne se posait pas ce genre de question car lui les sentiments il les avait eu directement. Cette alchimie, cette attirance pour le roux. C'était allé trop vite, il avait rien contrôlé, rien vu venir, pourtant c'était là, c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Il raconta tout ça à la vieille qui l'écoutait au fil des jours sans broncher.

Harry se faisait régulièrement bousculer ou frapper. Il ne savait pas tout le temps de qui cela venait. Au milieu des couloirs bondés il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. De toute façon cela lui importait peu. Avant il aurait répliqué. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait vide. Il lui arrivait souvent de rire seul de la situation. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu il était mal à cause d'une simple histoire d'amour. Et puis ce n'était même pas une histoire d'amour mais de baise. Il était ridicule. Ridiculement accro à ce putain de rouquin.

Les semaines défilèrent et les mois avec. Personne n'approchait Harry. Il était seul et amaigri. Ses rendez-vous avec la vieille s'étaient espacés. Il sentait bien son regard réprobateur sur lui. C'était une mère qui s'inquiétait car son fils adoptif ne se nourrissait plus. Harry ne supportait pas de lui faire de la peine et pourtant il était incapable de faire ça pour elle. Il était une carcasse humaine qui regardait les jours passés. Il ne les comptait même plus, aucun intérêt. La vie trouverait toujours un moyen de le détruire encore plus. Les vacances de février arrivèrent tranquillement. Tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux. Harry resta au château. Personne ne l'attendait. Il put enfin respirer. George partit le vendredi soir sans un regard pour lui. Il allait enfin être tranquille, il pourrait aller squatter la bibliothèque. La vieille n'était pas là non plus pendant les vacances. Elle lui manquerait. Assis sur la fenêtre il regarda tous les élèves montaient dans le bus les ramenant chez eux. Il n'aurait jamais de chez lui et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer il s'était senti une seule fois chez lui. Et c'était blotti dans les bras de George. La peur avait pris le dessus, et heureusement sinon ce connard aurait pu jouer avec lui et le jeter à la fin comme un vulgaire objet. Son cœur se serra quand il vit la chevelure rousse monta dans le bus. Il crut rêver quand il le vit tourner la tête en direction du château et de leur fenêtre. Harry se cacha instinctivement derrière les rideaux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. George passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'était même pas à la fenêtre. Il devait s'en foutre. Et lui qui n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il avait défendu tout le monde de l'approcher. Harry était à lui. Il avait appris son prénom dans les jours suivants en classe. Harry. Il aimait prononcer ce nom quand il était seul, il sonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles. C'était agréable. Mais dès que le nom était prononcé une douleur lancinante lui serrait le cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fiction ! J'espère que mon histoire va continuait à vous plaire et bonne lecture ! (Je m'excuse toujours pour les potentiels fautes d'orthographes !)

Réponses aux review :

 _Hakuronchu :_ Oui en effet ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu espérais, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu en tout cas ! Mais je dirais que je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des choses trop fleurs bleues, enfin l'histoire de Harry et George je ne l'ai pas du tout conçue comme ça, pour moi ça allait vraiment être foudroyant entre eux, tellement rapide qu'ils en seraient déstabilisés autant l'un que l'autre ! Donc ils ne peuvent pas se mettre ensemble au bout d'un jour, même si les sentiments sont venus très rapidement (et même s'ils ont couchaient ensemble xD) ! Enfin bref j'espère que la suite va te plaire quand même :-)

 _Baekjeong et TifKif :_ voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! :D

* * *

CHAPITRE 5.

Les heures défilaient lentement. Harry profitait de chacun de ses moments de solitudes. A son plus grand désarroi certains élèves étaient aussi restés. Leurs parents bourges n'avaient surement pas pu se libérer. Il connaissait maintenant la bibliothèque comme sa poche. Il aimait laisser courir ses doigts le long des couvertures vieillies. Il aimait par-dessus tout le contact du livre entre ses mains. La sonnerie retentit. Même en vacances on leur rappelait le couvre-feu. Harry laissa à contre cœur cet endroit qui lui été de plus en plus cher et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les couloirs déserts n'étaient que très peu rassurants mais il n'avait jamais eu peur de cela. Une main se posa sur sa bouche et il fut entrainé par derrière. La main l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit et le noir de distinguer qui l'avait enfermé dans ce cagibi. Il sentit la main se retirait. Elle n'était pas douce comme celle de George.

 **"George refuse qu'on t'approche c'est que tu dois être sacrément bon au pieu petit con"**

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il reconnut cette voix. C'était le bras droit de George, son chien numéro un. Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de l'homme en face de lui le parcourir malgré le manque de lumière de la petite pièce. Comme il s'y attendait les mains de l'homme se posèrent bientôt sur lui. Il était trop interdit pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quand la main glissa sous son tee shirt il réagit enfin. Ce n'était pas George, il ne voulait pas. Il dégagea la main de son torse et se reçu une gifle en retour. Il sentit une pression sur ces épaules l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Harry savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer. Il ferma les yeux, il était tellement faible, son ventre criait famine depuis des semaines déjà, 'il ne pourrait pas lutter, le château était presque vide et il était enfermé dans un cagibi reculé avec un cinglé qui faisait deux fois son poids. Il entendit le bruit d'une braguette qu'on descend et sentit très vite le membre de l'autre contre sa bouche. L'envie de vomir lui pris. Ses mains étaient retenus au-dessus de sa tête par l'autre. Le membre vint taper contre sa bouche comme s'il demandait l'entrée. Harry savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation, qu'il violerait son intimité qu'il le veuille ou non. C'est avec une rage soumise qu'il pris le membre dressé dans a bouche. Le dégoût revint au galop et il manqua de vomir sur l'intrus qui s'introduisait en lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le faire souffrir en le mordant. Mais l'autre continuait à gémir tout son soul. Les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Les mouvements à l'intérieur de sa bouche s'accentuèrent et bientôt l'autre se déversa en lui. Il se retira et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Harry vomit toutes ses tripes par terre. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Il se releva péniblement, mais à bout de force c'est en s'appuyant contre le mur qu'il rejoint sa chambre.

Le calme du château ne dura pas longtemps. Les élèves revinrent rapidement, reposés, heureux. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Les gémissements de l'autre raisonnaient dans sa tête. George ne remarque pas tout de suite Harry. Il ne voulait pas être surpris à le chercher dans la salle de classe. Il le verrait quand il remonterait ses affaires dans la chambre ce soir. Il avait eu une aventures pendant les vacances. Il se dégouttait un peu plus. Pourtant il ne devait rien à Harry. Mais il considérait qu'il l'avait trompé. Ce souvenir le fit rire tout seul sous le regard interrogateur des autres. Ça avait été tellement pitoyable comparé à ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui. Il fallait qu'il le revoit. Il attendit mais Harry ne vint pas. L'heure commença. Cinq minutes passèrent et pas de trace du brun. George eut peur qu'il soit parti. Et si le brun était rentré dans sa famille finalement et avait demandé à changer d'école ? Il savait qu'il lui avait fait vivre un enfer, à cause de lui il n'avait pas eu d'amis mais il ne supportait pas qu'un autre s'approche de lui. Et aussi égoïste que ce soit il voulait qu'Harry reste dans cette école juste parce que sans ça George ne pourrait plus y arriver. Voir Harry même s'il se haïssaient mutuellement était devenu sa raison de vivre. A défaut de son contact il se contentait de la vue de loin. Mais là le brun n'était pas là.

 **"J'ai compris pourquoi tu le gardais pour toi."**

 **"TU LUI AS FAIS QUOI SALAUD ?"**

Toute la classe s'était retourné en entendant le hurlement de rage de George. Le gars d'abord impressionné par celui qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme son meilleur ami, eut ensuite un petit sourire suffisant.

 **"Je vais te défoncer putain. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!"**

 **"Il baise bien et il a une vrai bouche de chienne"**

Le poing de George s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Le gars se retrouva au sol et il perdit son sourire quand il vit la rage qui passait dans les yeux de George. Harry était vraiment intouchable. Les coups martelèrent son corps. Et on entendit quelques cris étouffés. George libéra toute sa haine, toute sa frustration de n'avoir pas toucher Harry depuis ce putain de moment.

 **"ARRÊTE GEORGE TU VAS LE TUER !"**

Mais il ne pouvait pas, ce salaud lui avait fait perdre Harry. Il était parti. Il était tellement aveuglé qu'il ne voyait pas qu'il l'avait perdu lui-même, par sa faute. Parce que l'uns comme l'autre n'avaient pas osé parler, parce qu'ils s'étaient enterrés dans un mutisme total. Il ne s'en aperçut pas mais on l'avait dégagé du corps à moitié sans vie de l'autre. Son visage en sang ne dégoutta pas George. Il méritait plus, il devait crever. Mais Fred le retint avec force. Alors il lâcha toute la pression. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Un jour, un pauvre jour avait suffi pour qu'il soit accro à ce garçon. Il avait essayé de revivre comme avant. C'était impossible. C'était Harry, juste Harry. George se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et couru en dehors de la classe. La vue de la chambre vide l'acheva. Il l'avait laissé, il s'en fichait depuis le début de lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et éclata encore plus en sanglot. La porte s'ouvrit et la vieille s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

 **"Maman il est parti."**

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de dire plus. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère. Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent petit à petit et c'est calmé qu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la vieille. Elle le regarda un instant puis se releva et le pris par la main pour l'emmener avec elle. Arriver à son bureau elle lui marqua sur un petit papier l'adresse où se trouver Harry. Et c'est une nouvelle fois que George défailli. Arriver au pied du grand immeuble blanc, George sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa mère lui pris la main et l'embrassa tendrement. D'un regard équivoque elle lui dit bon courage.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la fin de la fiction ! Je suis heureuse de vous poster ce dernier chapitre, ce n'est pas la fin trop fleur bleue que beaucoup doivent attendre, ce n'est pas non plus trop sec, mais bon on ne change pas les habitudes aha ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review et merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé ! A dans une prochaine fiction ou peut être un jour la suite de celle là !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Hakuronchu :_ Oui c'était prévisible il se laissait dépérir ce pauvre Harry ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il va retrouver son George, et même si ça fini pas en mode « tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil », c'est leur vie qui redémarre ! J'espère que ma fiction t'aura plus et vraiment merci pour toutes tes reviews !

 _TifKif :_ Tout le monde plein Harry, mais ça va bien finir il faut pas s'inquiéter :P

Et merci à la review anonyme !

 **Petite note :** Je n'ai pas eu de retour concernant une suite à la fiction donc je préfère la laisser là. J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra, j'ai un chapitre 7 déjà écrit mais je ne veux pas le poster tout de suite puisque je ne serais surement pas en mesure de vous fournir un chapitre 8 immédiatement. Comme une suite n'aura peut-être jamais lieu je préfère vous laissez avec cette fin-là ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Harry &George et c'est je pense devenu un de mes couples préférés ! Bref merci pour toutes les lectures, pour les 40 followers, les 18 favoris et les 16 reviews, ça m'a vraiment touché et fais plaisir ! Sur ce bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

* * *

CHAPITRE 6.

Il toqua doucement à la porte. Aucun son ne lui parvint, il se permit pourtant d'entrée. Harry était là. Allongé sur ce lit blanc. Il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange fatigué. Il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis longtemps. George ne le réveilla pas et s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit la petite main frêle entre les siennes et le contempla une fois de plus. Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait enfin pu trouver le sommeil grâce aux médicaments des médecins. C'était la vieille qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital quand elle avait vu son état en revenant des vacances. Il sentit une pression sur sa main droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une tignasse rousse qui lui faisait face. Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il referma les yeux et les rouvrit. Le roux était toujours là. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait, les traits de son visage était tirés. Il avait pleuré ? Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques minutes. C'est l'infirmière qui vint prendre des nouvelles d'Harry qui coupa leur contact visuel.

 **"Vous avez bien dormi ? Je vois que vous avez une bonne compagnie je vais vous laisser seul !"**

C'est avec un sourire qu'elle les laissa de nouveau tous les deux avec leur silence. George voulut rompre le silence mais Harry l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il s'assit difficilement et George l'aida à se mettre à l'aise. Il releva la tête, quelques centimètres les séparaient. On pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battants dans toute la pièce et c'est avec une hésitation certaine mais une envie à couper le souffle que leurs lèvres s'unirent. Harry respira enfin. Son oxygène était de retour. George rompit leur baiser et le serra fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi encore de nombreuses heures. L'heure des visites devait être terminée mais l'infirmière avait dû informer les autres de les laisser tous les deux. George s'assoupit un instant dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il sourit en le voyant chétif comme ça. Mais très vite la vision du lit vide après leur seul moment ensemble revint dans son esprit. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. George se réveilla en sentant les soubresauts de la respiration sous lui. Il prit son visage en coupe et le regarda tendrement, l'embrassa avec une douceur et une passion folle pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait.

Harry se laissa aller dans ses bras. Les maux qui envahissaient son esprit le quittèrent enfin. Il avait retrouvé sa place, là où il était chez lui. Il se nichait au creux du torse de George et ne bougea plus. La nuit passa ainsi. Ils auraient voulu qu'elle soit éternelle. Le matin représentait les explications. George s'étira contre Harry qui fit de même. La nuit n'avait pas été la plus confortable pourtant ce fut la plus agréable.

 **"Je suis pas comme toi"**

Le murmure d'Harry brisa le silence.

 **"Je suis un gamin paumé. Je viens des foyers. Je n'ai pas de famille. Pas de vie."**

 **"Alors laisse-moi devenir ta vie"**

Harry rougit devant ses paroles innocentes et très fleurs bleues pourtant si belles à entendre. Ce n'était que des promesses. Ça n'effaçait pas le lit vide. Ça n'effaçait pas la souffrance. Mais il voulait George, parce que c'était lui point barre pas besoin de se poser plus de questions. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres du roux.

 **"Je ne suis pas non plus comme eux."**

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

 **"Si je suis dans cette école c'est parce que ma mère est la concierge"**

Si Harry était légèrement coloré avant, là il était d'une teinte tomate assez voyante. La vieille à qui il s'était confié durant toute son année était la mère de George. C'est avec un sourire qu'il se blotti de nouveau dans ses bras.

 **"Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à apprendre l'un sur l'autre."**

George releva sa tête du bout des doigts et déposa des milliers de baisers sur ses lèvres. Il faudrait y aller doucement. Peut-être qu'il reparlerait un jour de ce qu'il s'était passé le premier jour, ou de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et pendant les vacances. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il ne brusqua pas Harry mais approfondit néanmoins le baiser. Sa langue quémanda le passage qu'Harry ne lui refusa pas. Le baiser se fit langoureux. Passionné. Ils n'étaient plus vides. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ces bras autour de leur taille étaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre. Le baiser s'accentua mais George s'arrêta avant de déraper. Ça reviendrait mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Dans un souffle, le front contre celui d'Harry il murmura :

 **"Je suis accro à toi."**

 **"Je le suis aussi".**

 _FIN._


	7. Information

-Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre-

Pour les deux anonymes qui ont laissé des reviews je voulais juste m'expliquer :

Alors j'avais prévu que les deux s'expliquent plus tard dans la fiction. C'est-à-dire que là justement Harry est encore en état de choc et encore fragile mais malgré cet état quelque chose le pousse vers George sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut une explication, et même pour vous dire, dans mon esprit, Harry est tellement en état de choc qu'il va mettre beaucoup de temps à s'ouvrir, donc si j'écris la suite, ce ne sera même pas immédiatement !

Mais je n'ai pas prévu de poster la suite puisque je n'ai pas eu de retour dans ce sens-là donc je préfère arrêter la fiction avant de saouler tout le monde. Mais un chapitre 7 est déjà écrit, j'ai des idées pour la suite, et ça viendra surement pendant les vacances de Noel, je verrais. Mais pour ce que je peux dire l'histoire en Harry et George est loin d'être fini, enfin là ça s'arrête où tout va à peu près bien mais en réalité je m'imaginais plus cela comme très compliqué.

De plus on ne s'en rend pas bien compte mais en vrai, Harry et George se sont ignorés pendant des mois. Harry est arrivé en septembre, le lendemain de la rentrée, il se passait le fameux évènement, et ensuite c'est au retour seulement des vacances de Noel qu'Harry est conduit à l'hôpital.

Bref je vais voir les review et si les gens veulent que je continue, je le ferais car j'en ai aussi envie. Sinon je voulais quand même vous laissez sur une « fin ». Enfin je conclue pour dire que la suite viendra peut-être, ça dépend des retours après le chapitre 6 !

Réponse aux reviews :

Hakuronchu : Merci pour ta review, tu es celle qui me suis depuis le début et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors oui c'est vrai que leur relation n'est pas simple, mais j'aime pas quand c'est tout évident. Donc si la fin ouverte te convient ne lis pas la suite mais sinon je serais contente que tu continues à me suivre :D

TifKif : Comme pour hakuronchu lis la suite si tu veux, j'espère en tout cas que ça te plaira !

Hinanoyuki : En fait c'est juste une fin ouverte, mais je comprends tout à fait que certain peuvent se sentir un peu déstabilisé face à ça ! Donc j'espère que ton souhait de suite sera réalisé avec ces prochains chapitres !

QuieroSonar : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Et donc voilà la suite, hésite pas à dire si le traumatisme d'Harry est bien traité là selon toi !

Haru-Carnage : Voilà la suite, je continue l'histoire directement là où je m'en étais arrêté et donc j'explique plus le futur de mes deux personnages !

titisister : J'ai vraiment été très touchée par ta review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises que ma fiction a été agréable à lire ! Des fois je n'arrive pas à tourner les phrases comme je le voudrais, je laisse des fautes d'orthographes et puis je suis loin d'être écrivain mais écrire me permet vraiment de me libérer ! Donc je suis contente si c'est apprécié à sa juste valeure :) Et sinon j'ai deux autres Os posté sur ffn mais j'ai aussi d'autres projets, notamment un Harr&Severus mais il faut que je trouve le courage pour l'écrire !

Alycia Panther et baekjeong : Voilà la suite ! J'espère recoller ton coeur de pierre alors XD Ce chapitre est très court mais je n'aime pas me forcer à faire un nombre de mot, enfin écrire des lignes pour compléter des chapitres et faire un truc bien carré bien net je n'en vois pas l'intérêt !

Caliste : Ta review m'a beaucoup touché aussi donc merci beaucoup ! Ton idée de revenir plusieurs années après m'a vraiment plu, mais comme je le dis dans la petite note avant le chapitre, j'avais déjà écrit les chapitres suivants et quand j'ai écrit j'arrive pas à rechanger ensuite ! Donc j'espère que tu trouveras la suite quand même intéressante, sinon arrête toi là et reste avec cette première fin ouverte ! :D

Merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews, j'en revenais pas au fil des jours quand j'en voyais se rajouter ! Donc bref ça fait plaisir d'être suivi et de voir que mon idée de fiction vous a plu !

J'attend vos commentaires par rapport à ce mini chapitre de suite, si ça vous plait je continue, sinon j'arrêterai là et on se retrouvera dans un futur plus ou moins proche avec d'autres fictions !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de noël et je vous laisse avec le chapitre :D


	8. Chapter 7

Petite note : **Chapitre très court** je sais, mais c'est juste pour vous donner un aperçu du genre de suite que j'envisage de faire. Donc je tiens juste à dire que l'inspiration est revenue, j'ai écrit encore 2 autres chapitres après cela.

Je ne pourrais pas contenter tout le monde même si je le voudrais… Donc bon la demande majeure est de vouloir une suite, et c'est vraiment avec plaisir que je continue cette fiction ! Il y a juste eu une demande de suite mais dans un futur plus lointain, j'avoue que l'idée m'a séduit mais j'avais déjà écrit mes chapitres à ce moment-là, et quand j'ai commencé quelque chose après j'arrive plus à en démordre ahah !

Les **réponses aux reviews se trouvent sur le chapitre d'information** juste avant ! Encore un énorme merci, je n'en reviens vraiment pas d'avoir eu autant d'avis ! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer alors j'espère que ça vous conviendra et que vous aimerez la suite de la fiction. :-)

* * *

CHAPITRE 7.

Harry est resté à l'hôpital quelques jours d'abord. Le temps de se rétablir physiquement. Il reprit des forces petit à petit mais c'est surtout psychologiquement qu'il allait mieux. George venait le voir tous les jours, sa mère lui ayant obtenu une dérogation lui permettant de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. La vieille aussi est venue. Elle venait souvent mais ne disait jamais grand-chose, comme d'habitude. C'est Harry qui a réappris à lui parler. Le rouge a teinté ses joues quand elle est entrée pour la première fois dans sa chambre blanche. Leurs regards ne se sont pas croisés. Pourtant celui de la vieille le regardait avec son air toujours bienveillant. Après plusieurs jours Harry a osé la regarder. Il a vu le soulagement dans ses yeux. Et toutes les craintes qu'il avait pu nourrir concernant le fait de l'avoir déçu partir en fumée. Son étreinte fut brève mais empli de tendresse. La tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Celle d'une mère protégeant son enfant.

George rentrait chaque soir au pensionnat et n'acceptait que Fred dans sa chambre. C'est à lui qu'il se confia. C'est à lui qu'il dit son amour pour Harry, cette attirance destructrice. Ces questions sans réponses, ces questions qui faisaient peur et un peu mal aussi. Harry avait lui aussi tout son temps pour se questionner. Les journées étaient longues. L'infirmière Aurore était douce et réconfortante. Elle restait parfois dans sa chambre plus qu'elle ne le faisait avec les autres patients. Harry était un petit oiseau chétif. Et elle était passionnée par son métier, c'était pour sauver des gens comme lui qu'elle était dans cette voie-là. Il ne se confia pas, mais il parlait de tout et rien. Elle le faisait rire en lui racontant ses déboires amoureux ou les impossibles autres patients de l'hôpital. La vie reprenait son cours mais il savait qu'il devrait un jour quittait l'enceinte rassurante de sa chambre blanche pour retourner au vieux château. Il aimait le château, il aimait la vieille, et il aimait George. Mais la peur lui déchirait les entrailles, le tordait de douleur, les crises de larmes étaient fréquentes, trop fréquentes. C'était Aurore de garde tous les soirs qui venaient le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Mais ça ne suffisait pas il voulait les bras de George. Les demi-heures quotidienne passaient avec lui ne lui suffisaient pas. Mais pour avoir ce qu'il voulait il fallait retourner en enfer.

Les gémissements de l'autre raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, inlassablement. Ils ne le quittaient pas. Harry passait parfois des heures sous la douche à essayer d'enlever l'empreinte de ses mains sur son corps. Il se griffait jusqu'à faire disparaitre cette peau souillait. Et cette peau rougit le dégouter encore plus. Il faisait juste ressortir les cicatrices cachaient jusque-là. Il voyait le regard désolé de George quand il venait alors il n'en rajoutait pas. Il était constamment en manche longue, constamment avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres. Il savait pertinemment que George voyait qu'il mentait mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient faire un geste pour l'autre. Harry pourrissait loin de George et George mourrait loin d'Harry. Les jours se transformèrent en mois, le temps défilait inexorablement.

 **"Ça suffit."**

La vieille avait parlé. Son ton autoritaire fit relever la tête à Harry. Il la regarda perdu, interrogatif.

 **"Je ne te laisserai plus te détruire. Tu vas me donner son nom. Il sera renvoyé. Ensuite je vais faire en sorte que George puisse venir plus longtemps. Et tu vas me promettre de réapprendre à vivre. Tu vas sortir de cette putain de chambre Harry"**

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire léger. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi apaisé. La vieille avait juré comme une simple adolescente. Elle le regarda fâché qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux mais Harry se ravisa bien vite. Son regard équivoque lui dit qu'il allait faire son possible.

 **"J'ai juste besoin de George, juste ça. Je respire plus sans lui."**


	9. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord **Bonne Année** ! Voici le chapitre 8 (j'en ai encore 2 autres déjà écrit, j'avance petit à petit haha)

Réponses aux reviews :

 _Alycia Panther :_ Anh je suis trop flattée XD J'espère quand même que tu as eu de plus beaux cadeaux de noël que mon mini chapitre assez minable ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira, je reviens comme au début sur un aspect assez « psychologique ». Bref bonne lecture !

 _Baekjeong :_ J'adore les cookies alors je ne dis pas non haha ! Je continue vu que vous êtes majoritairement pour pas dire toutes demandeuses d'une suite :D

 _Caliste :_ J'avoue que c'était ton avis qui me faisait le plus stresser, je me demandais si tu allais aimer la suite puisque ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu/imaginé ! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise alors. Et oui évidemment maintenant je suis repartie dans l'histoire donc je continue ! Comme je dis dans l'entête, j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 10 d'écrit et je vais encore continuer :D

 _(Désolé pour les fautes comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça n'entachera pas trop votre lecture !)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8.

Le visage d'Harry est serein. Il doit rêver. L'infirmière dit souvent à George que le brun se sent mieux quand il est à ses côtés. Un rictus moqueur se forme sur le coin des lèvres du roux. Mieux. Mieux ce n'est pas encore assez. Harry ne va toujours pas bien. La fin de l'année approche et il n'a toujours rien vu d'autre que cette chambre glauque d'hôpital. George a essayé de le faire sortir, par petits pas, petites allusions, mais rien à faire, le brun ne veut voir personne. Son état a l'air d'augmenter quelques fois, puis en y réfléchissant George se rend compte que rien ne change. Harry n'accepte que les visites de George et sa mère, et la seule infirmière ayant le droit de l'approcher est Aurore.

 **"George…"**

 **"Désolé je pensais à autre chose."**

 **"Je sais frangin. Je sais."**

Un petit sourire compatissant, un regard protecteur. Heureusement que Fred est là, il a toujours été là. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de parler, tout était déjà dit.

 **"Il aimerait pas savoir que tu pourris toi aussi."**

Le silence fut la seule réponse que Fred obtient.

 **"Il ne pourra pas aller mieux s'il ne sent pas une personne forte et sans faille à ses côtés"**

 **"Mais je suis pas sans faille putain ! Il est ma faille et tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux je ne pourrais pas aller bien. C'est un cercle vicieux Fred, un putain de cercle vicieux"**

Le bras de Fred passe autour des épaules de son frère. Les soubresauts de sa respiration ne laissent que peu d'imagination sur son état d'esprit. George essuie une dernière fois son visage avant de se redresser. Il s'étire contre le mur froid du couloir. Aucune autres paroles ne sera échangées, il ne pourra plus rien tirer de son frère, Fred le sait. Les deux rouquins se relèvent donc sans un mot, l'un se dirige vers le prochain cours, l'autre descend l'escalier de marbre pour rejoindre la sortie. Un certain brun doit l'attendre pour leur rendez-vous quotidien.

 **"Je te promet que tout ira mieux demain, tout va s'arranger et vous aller vous en sortir. Vous allez vivre putain. Et ne pas vivre à reculons. Vous n'allez plus avoir peur, alors ça ira mieux demain George, crois-moi"**

Fred a hurlé dans tout le couloir. Il sait que George a entendu. C'est sans attendre un geste de son jumeau qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir. Une larme roule sur la joue du second. George court vers le saule. Il a besoin d'être seul. Ils vont y arriver, Fred lui a promis. Mais ce n'est pas à Fred de s'en sortir, c'est à lui. Il le doit. Pour Harry. Il doit être fort. Il doit pouvoir à tout moment le rattraper et le relever.

 **"Allo maman. Désolé de te déranger, je sais que tu es avec Gin là mais je voulais te demander quelque chose…"**

La porte s'entrouvre puis laisse apparaitre une tignasse rousse. Harry sourit de l'intérieur. L'extérieur est encore trop douloureux. Les cauchemars persistent malgré les cachets des médecins. De toute façon si les calmants l'empêchent d'y penser la nuit alors il y pense quand il est éveillé. Il y a un seul moment dans la journée où ces maudits gémissements cessent de résonner dans sa tête. C'est quand George passe le pas de la porte. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, ses oreilles ne bourdonnent plus. Pendant une petite heure il va avoir la paix.

Parfois quand George est là, Harry tombe de fatigue et s'endort. Ca ne dérange pas le roux, il sait que sa présence l'apaise et que lorsqu'il est là Harry arrive enfin à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de sommeil paisible. Un sourire doux vient couvrir le visage de George. Il ôte rapidement ses chaussures et son blouson puis s'allonge contre Harry. L'un comme l'autre oublient alors tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de cette chambre. Elle a beau être d'une couleur blanche passée et sale, elle reste un petit paradis pour le couple. Un paradis assez laid. Assez peu féerique comme dans les contes pour enfant. Mais c'est le leur, le seul endroit où ils peuvent s'accrocher l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le seul endroit où leurs soufflent se mêlent comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. C'est là où Harry obtient sa dose d'oxygène chaque jour quand les lèvres du roux viennent à la rencontre des siennes.

Leur baiser quotidien ravive Harry. Ce n'est qu'un court laps de temps mais pourtant pendant ces moments George sent son âme qui trépigne, qui essaie de sortir de sa cage. Et quand ses yeux croisent l'éclair émeraudes, alors à ce moment-là seulement il est capable de se dire **"oui ça va aller mieux, Harry est encore là, tout au fond, enfoui, mais il est là"**.


	10. Chapter 9

Réponses aux reviews :

Baekjeong : Fallait pas pleurer pour ça XD Surtout que je trouve que ce chapitre est pire avec le discours de George ! Mais en même temps je suis contente qu'on puisse ressentir autant de chose juste en lisant mes quelques mots ! Merci en tout cas !

Alycia Panther : Désolé si tu trouves ça vraiment trop triste x) Mais t'inquiète pas ça va prendre du temps mais je serais incapable d'écrire autre chose qu'un Happy End ! Et pour ta question je n'ai pas compris, Harry est mal puisqu'il s'est fait violer x)

Bref bonne lecture et une review fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9.

 **"J'ai quelque chose à te proposer"**

Harry dévisage le roux en sentant la mauvaise nouvelle arriver. Il faisait tout pour aller mieux, il espérait que George le voyait. Des signes de rétablissement presque invisibles pour certain étaient pourtant visible si on s'y attardait bien. Harry ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux mais il savait juste que le sommeil venait dans les bras de George, que quand il l'embrassait son ventre se tordait de nouveau de plaisir, que lorsqu'il lui parlait même de tout et rien il arrivait à tout lui faire oublier. Mais là, le ton de George à la fois incertain et déterminé ne le laissa pas en confiance.

 **"Je voudrais que tu sortes de l'hôpital"**

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux. Un rire sans sourire. Si quelqu'un d'extérieur le voyait il pourrait presque croire qu'Harry faisait une crise d'épilepsie ou qu'il s'étouffait. Sa toux se calma et sans une parole il regarda George comme le dernier des demeurés.

 **"Je suis sérieux. Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie. Tu es terrorisé je le sais. Mais laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne me parles pas. Alors dis-moi quand ça va mal, mais aussi quand ça va bien, je veux que tu me fasses ressentir chacun de tes états d'âmes. Je veux partager tes cauchemars, tes rires grimaçants. Je veux pouvoir comprendre instinctivement tous tes regards. Chacun de tes gestes doit me parler. Je veux savoir de quoi tu as besoin, ce que tu désires, où tu veux aller et ce que tu veux faire. Je souhaite juste te comprendre pour qu'à ton tour tu puisses lire en moi, et qu'ensemble on avance. Tous les deux. On va s'en sortir. Parce qu'on n'est pas seul. Ma mère, Fred et mes autres frères et sœurs ne nous laisseront pas tomber. Tu vas venir à la maison. C'est la fin de l'année, on va passer l'été ensemble. Je te veux dans mes bras à chaque instant, je veux recueillir chacune de tes larmes qui osera couler sur ta joue, je veux être celui à qui sera destiné ton premier vrai sourire. Je veux tout ça Harry. Je le veux avec toi. Je te veux toi. Même si aujourd'hui on est un peu bancal et handicapé. Je te veux toi Harry. On va se redresser, on va y arriver, on va vivre et être heureux. Et je te laisserai pas tomber, tu m'abandonneras pas non plus. Car on est accro. Tu es ma faille, mais sans toi je respire plus tu le sais. Alors reste avec moi car ça va aller je te le promets. Ça va aller, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement."**

George finit son discours les yeux embués, il ne voyait plus rien. Son corps glissa contre le mur derrière lui et il se laissa aller. Il craqua devant Harry. Il ne fallait pas mais il en avait besoin. Il laisserait toute sa faiblesse dans cette chambre d'hôtel et quand la porte serait derrière eux il deviendrait fort. Il portera sa vie et celle d'Harry. Un petit corps frêle lui fit face et vint se nicher au creux de ses bras.

 **"Tu me promets ?"**

George réussit à articuler un oui inaudible à travers les larmes. Un petit rire nerveux mais heureux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les mains d'Harry encadrèrent son visage et des lèvres se joignirent aux siennes. Le baiser fut langoureux, un peu humide aussi. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs larmes aussi. Qu'importe.

 **"Je t'aime George alors me laisse pas tomber. Jamais"**

 **"Jamais."**

Le murmure de George s'évanouit dans la pièce. Leurs bouches étaient de nouveau liées. C'était leur vraie promesse, leur vrai lien. Les mots étaient importants, mais leur corps prouvait tout ce que leur esprit n'arrivait pas à dire.

Les minutes passèrent. George se releva en portant presque Harry. Trop faible encore c'est en fauteuil roulant qu'il sortit de l'hôpital. Le sourire d'Aurore lui mit un peu de baume au cœur alors que le soleil le frappa de plein fouet. Dans sa tête une seule phrase résonnait comme une douce litanie : **"je te promet que ça va aller."**


	11. Chapter 10

_Je voudrais simplement rendre un petit hommage à Alan Rickman alias notre merveilleux Snape/Rogue. C'était un de mes personnages favoris d'Harry Potter et ce professeur torturé va vraiment me manquer…_

 **Réponses au review :**

Hypp : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir merci beaucoup ! Que tu lises ma fiction d'une traite sans pouvoir t'arrêter c'est vraiment flatteur XD Et évidemment je ne vais pas vous laisser là, il y a pour l'instant 12 chapitres écrit et la suite est encore dans ma tête haha. Donc bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :D

* * *

CHAPITRE 10.

C'est avec un petit sourire protecteur que Molly accueilli le jeune couple au Terrier comme il l'appelait. La maison portait bien son nom, une sorte de bric à brac entassé, mais où on se sentait bien et surtout en sécurité. George avait l'air heureux, moins anxieux, il allait pouvoir veiller Harry nuit et jour. Si réellement les progrès du brun se faisaient presque exclusivement au contact du roux alors il avancerait beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant. La vieille embrassa Harry et le serra un bon moment dans ses bras. Sa chaleur enveloppa Harry qui se sentit immédiatement à la maison. Cet endroit c'était comme les bras de George, et surtout beaucoup plus accueillant que l'hôpital. Les autres frères et sœurs de George sautèrent bien vite sur Harry qui fut assez déstabilisé face à cette marée de rouquin. Un petit rictus qui se voulait un sourire se nicha au coin de ses lèvres quand Fred vint lui dire bonjour.

 **"Il a été renvoyé, ses parents l'ont envoyé à l'autre bout du pays je crois. Et tu peux dès à présent rester à la maison même s'il reste une semaine de cours."**

George pris sa mère dans ses bras. Il aimait toujours autant ses câlins. Petit déjà malgré son comportement assez indépendant et pas toujours très glorieux, il aimait venir se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Sans que personne ne le sache évidemment, il avait sa réputation de terreur de la famille à tenir. Son étreinte voulait tout dire. Merci d'être là, merci de m'aider, merci pour Harry, merci pour tout. Le couple s'éloigna assez rapidement ensuite, George sentit que le surplus de monde faisait tourner la tête à Harry. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre au dernier étage. Ce n'était pas la plus grande, et le toit en pente n'était pas très pratique, mais il y a des années de ça George avait fait le plus gros caprice de sa vie pour avoir cet endroit juste pour lui. Fred était le seul autorisé à rentrer quand il voulait dans cet espace privé. Aujourd'hui Harry serait le deuxième locataire de la chambre, et sans s'en rendre compte, c'était réellement un gros morceau de George qu'il découvrait.

 **"Bon beh ce n'est pas très spacieux mais c'est mon chez moi, un peu comme un mini appartement"**

George baissa la tête et se gratta frénétiquement le crâne. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était gêné, Harry le savait. Le roux alla ouvrir les volets et la lumière traversa la pièce. George cru d'abord que c'était le soleil qui faisait plisser les yeux d'Harry mais il comprit très vite que c'était plutôt le bazar qu'il regardait.

 **"Moque toi pas ! Je suis pas un as du ménage mais tu avais déjà dû le comprendre dans la chambre de l'internat !"**

La petite tape que donna George sur l'épaule d'Harry fit vaciller ce dernier qui fut très vite rattrapé par le roux tel un prince charmant.

 **"Je ne suis pas une princesse fragile George tu peux me poser par terre"**

Le roux pour toute réponse pris possession des lèvres du brun et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'allongèrent et s'emboitèrent comme ils avaient l'habitude depuis quelques mois. Les jambes de George étaient enroulées autour du corps du brun montrant bien qu'il lui appartenait. Harry aimait sentir que chaque parcelle de son corps était marquée par lui. Il aimait être à lui. Leurs lèvres ne se détachèrent plus. Et le baiser devint très vite passionné. George enleva leur tee shirt respectif et se colla au torse nu du brun. Les deux humaient la peau de l'autre pour s'en imprégner définitivement. La brun sentit une petite douleur sur son épaule et vit très vite l'énorme marque rouge que George venait d'y laisser.

 **"Tu as souri."**

Harry regarda le roux. Le petit sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. C'était discret. Ce n'était pas encore un franc rire. Mais c'était déjà ça. George le serra jusqu'à l'étouffer.

 **"Putain je t'aime tu le sais ça?"**

 **"Je t'aime George."**

La voix stridente de Ginny cassa très vite ce moment un peu trop mièvre du jeune couple et raisonna dans toute la maison.

 **"HARRY GEORGE DESCENDAIENT MANGER PAPA EST LAAAAA"**


	12. Chapter 11

Réponses aux reviews :

Baekjong : Haha désolé mais ça pouvait pas aller aussi vite, il fallait bien que quelqu'un les interrompe ! XD

Bonne lecture ! (Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes restantes).

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11.**

 **"Tu sais George, il t'aime vraiment."**

Harry tourne la tête vers la rouquine qui s'est assise à ses côtés. Ginny s'installe nonchalamment sur le banc de pierre, levant la tête comme pour aspirée toute la lumière que le soleil projette sur elle. Tous les frères du roux sont en train de faire une partie de foot sur le terrain vague à côté du Terrier. Harry n'a jamais vraiment parlé à Ginny, elle n'est pas souvent à la maison au grand désespoir de ses frères qui ne peuvent ni la charrier ni contrôler ses moindres fait et geste.

 **"Tu sais je ne suis pas souvent là mais je le sens. Je veux dire George est. Spécial. Je sais pas comment dire"**

Le petit rire nerveux de la rousse est vite interrompu par les cris de ses frères au loin.

 **"Harry dit leur que ce n'était pas à côté ! Je l'ai mis mon but hein ?"**

 **"George demande lui pas ça, c'est pas impartial!"**

 **"Il était à côté"**

 **"Putain je retiens. Merci de ton aide"**

Harry voit Fred donner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de son jumeau en s'esclaffant. Ron et Charlie font la danse de la joie en face. Cette vue fait sourire le brun. Cette famille, la famille Weasley, c'est tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé. En fait il n'a même jamais osé rêver d'autant de perfection. Parfois il est pris de nausée face à tant d'amour, de regard bienveillant, de sourire heureux. Parfois oui. Passer de rien à tout, c'est démesuré, mais ça fait du bien, ça rattrape toutes les années où il avait moins que rien. Le brun revient à lui en sentant l'ombre couvrir son visage. Ginny s'est levé et se prépare à retourner à la cuisine avec sa mère.

 **"Spécial comment ?"**

 **"George est l'enfant terrible. C'est le plus Weasley des Weasley et en même temps c'est le vilain petit canard de la fratrie. Je crois qu'entre bras cassé vous vous êtes bien trouvé. Dis pas à George hein, je n'ai pas envie que Rox et Rooky me poursuivent !"**

Harry laisse son regard posé sur la rousse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Rox et Rooky, George doit être le renard qui fait que des conneries, c'est typique de lui.

 **"GEORGE ! Bordel tu m'as fait peur !"**

Un léger baiser déposé au coin de ses lèvres ne permet pas au rythme cardiaque d'Harry de se calmer. Les bras du grand roux l'encerclent possessivement. Le souffle et les battements réguliers de George bercent bientôt le brun qui somnole dans ses bras protecteur. George laisse ses doigts glisser sur les avants bras de l'homme qui tient au plus près de lui. Un frisson parcours la peau du brun. Un sourire apparait alors que ses paupières closes l'emportent petit à petit aux pays des rêves. Les lèvres du roux parcours la nuque d'Harry, déposant çà et là des baisers papillons dans son cou. Ses doigts se referment bientôt sur ceux de son homologue. George aime regarder leurs mains entremêlaient. Le soleil couchant les aveugles à moitié, les larmes perlent au coin des yeux du roux.

 **"J'aurais aimé t'aimer**

 **Comme on aime le soleil**

 **Te dire que le monde est beau**

 **Et que c'est beau d'aimer**

 **J'aurais aimé t'écrire**

 **Le plus beau des poèmes**

 **Et construire un empire**

 **Juste pour ton sourire**

 **Devenir le soleil**

 **Pour sécher tes sanglots**

 **Et faire battre le ciel**

 **Pour un futur plus beau**

 **Mais c'est plus fort que moi**

 **Tu vois je n'y peux rien**

 **Ce monde n'est pas pour moi**

 **Ce monde n'est pas le mien"**

Un soupir comble le silence venu prendre place après la récitation de George aux creux de l'oreille du brun.

 **"On a qu'à créer notre propre monde."**

(Laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D)


	13. Chapter 12

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Cristal de glace :_ Je vais être vulgaire je m'en excuse fortement mais putain de bordel de merde, ta review est dingue. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel avis. Vraiment quand je l'ai lu je n'en revenais pas. Savoir que je peux faire ressentir ça à quelqu'un juste à travers quelques mots, c'est fou, vraiment fou. Bref j'arrête de m'extasier. Merci de me suivre depuis le début, tu avais été ma première review et maintenant tu me dis ça. Re-Bref je vais m'arrêter là, merci et n'hésite pas à me remettre ton avis prochainement !

 _Baekjeong :_ Merci également pour ta régularité vis-à-vis de ma fiction, ça me touche vraiment que des gens me suivent et prennent du temps pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent de mes écrits. Donc oui c'est rose même si ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierais. Enfin si c'est un rose mélioratif ça me va, mais si tu me compares aux personnes qui écrivent du « je t'aime Harry Oh moi aussi je t'aime George », je le prendrais un peu comme une insulte XD Enfin j'espère arriver à dépeindre une vraie relation et pas un truc trop niais, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. Mais bref merci pour ton avis et continue à me laisser un petit mot si tu le souhaite ! :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12.**

Le quotidien a reconstruit Harry. La routine l'a relevé. Les habitudes que George lui a apportées ont créé en lui et autour de lui une sorte de cocon protecteur où il s'est senti bien. On dit que la plaie est immortelle, pourtant les cicatrices du brun ont commencé à petit à petit se refermer. Chaque baiser du roux, chacune de ses caresses ont progressivement refaçonné le corps devenu chétif d'Harry. Le vent fouette le visage de celui-ci assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Aucune voiture ne se fait entendre, le Terrier est déconnecté du monde. Cet endroit reclus plait à Harry.

Le torse du roux vient se coller au dos du brun. Une tête se niche au creux de son cou.

 **"Dans une semaine c'est la rentrée."**

Les muscles du brun se contractent. George sait qu'Harry n'aime pas entendre ça, mais il préfère le préparer plutôt que le matin même le jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Les doigts du roux parcourent les épaules tendus de son partenaire pour le détendre.

 **"Je te lâcherai pas d'une semelle. On sera dans la même chambre, dans la même classe."**

Après un moment d'hésitation, George rajoute qu'il faut descendre pour aller faire les courses de rentrée. Il regarde le brun se lever et partir vers la cage d'escalier. Il ne l'a pas touché plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait. George refuse de lui faire du mal. Il sent pourtant qu'Harry voudrait parfois plus mais il a trop peur que le brun regrette ensuite. Un petit rire nerveux le prend quand il repense à ses séances solos dans la salle de bain. Il sait très bien qu'une simple pensée d'Harry allongé contre lui, lui apporte une trique d'enfer. George a juste l'impression de puer l'envie à des kilomètres à la ronde, que tout le monde voit à quel point il rêve de pouvoir retoucher Harry de manière peu catholique. Mais de toute façon le brun est trop pudique pour le faire dans la maison familiale. Quoi que ça pourrait être comique si Ginny débarquait à ce moment-là.

 **"Il y a des moments où je m'inquiète réellement pour ta santé mentale mon très cher frère"**

Percy se tient à l'antre de la porte avec un air faussement supérieur. Un petit sourire se dessine sur le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit George partir à la renverse de surprise.

 **"Je suis juste venu te dire que tout le monde t'attend, maman veut aller en ville avant que les rues soient bondées"**

 **"J'arrive désolé. J'étais occupé…"**

 **"A rire tout seul. Très bonne occupation"**

Le sourire goguenard de Percy ne le quitte plus et c'est avec une pointe de méchanceté que George le pousse sans douceur dans les escaliers. Les deux rouquins arrivent en fanfare dans le salon et immédiatement un air plus rassuré se peint sur le visage d'Harry. Le klaxon retentit de l'extérieur, Arthur et Molly s'impatientent.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"**

 **"Rien de spécial je réfléchissais. Je bloque souvent comme ça et je peux plus bouger"**

 **"Dis plutôt que tu débloques"**

Re-voilà Percy qui ébouriffe les cheveux du couple avant de partir rapidement en direction de la voiture.

 **"Putain il est insupportable lui. Tout le monde croit que c'est le plus tranquille."**

 **"J'aime ta famille."**

 **"Et moi je t'aime toi."**

 **"T'es con"**

Un semblant de 'je sais' se fait entendre mais le brun a déjà capturé les lèvres de George.

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT.

 **"Dépêchez-vous ! Et pas de bécotage dans la voiture!"**

L'air réprobateur de Molly arrache un sourire à tout le monde, même à Arthur qui tire une tête de trois mètres de long depuis qu'il sait que la famille devait aller faire des courses. Le couple grimpe à l'arrière du fourgon Weasley. Harry se niche aux creux des bras du roux et murmure à son oreille : **"Tu sais je crois que tes bras et leurs rires c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Alors je sais que ça va aller. Je suis prêt à aller de l'avant."**

(N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :D)


	14. Chapter 13

**Réponse au review :**

 _Baekjeong :_ Chaque semaine j'attends ton avis avec impatience haha, alors merci comme d'habitude ! Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre j'y ai pensé aussi mais je me suis dit « noooooon quand même pas » XD Merci pour le compliment, en tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13.**

A la descente du fourgon Weasley, Harry eut un léger haut le cœur. Se retrouver de nouveau devant cette immense façade grisâtre lui était difficile. La poigne de George se raffermi sur sa main. Un frisson tout autant glacial que brulant le traversa. Il lui jeta un regard rapide avant d'entreprendre de faire le premier pas, signe qu'il était prêt. George le suivit légèrement en arrière, il ne lâcha pas la main du brun pour autant, mais il le laissait mener la danse. Il le laissait avancer selon sa tolérance à la douleur. Le rouquin pouvait sentir le mal être d'Harry à plein nez. Ca empestai tout son environnement, George, et lui seulement, pouvait percevoir cette odeur de pourriture qui emplissait encore un peu son petit ami.

Petit ami. Ce mot-là n'avait jamais été employé à haute voix. Il était déduit, sous-entendu, voir même évident. Mais il ne fallait pas le dire. Ils avaient passé un pacte silencieux pour ne rien officialiser. Mettre des mots sur les choses et les relations les rendent trop banales. Ils aimaient l'un et l'autre le caractère extraordinaire de leur vie. Le silence faisait partie intégrante de leur couple. Ils passaient parfois des heures l'un contre l'autre sans échanger un traitre mot. Ce n'était pas un silence dérangeant, ennuyeux ou gênant. C'était simplement le bien être ambiant qui ne voulait pas se faire troublé par des sons quel qu'il soit.

La porte de plusieurs mètres se tint bientôt sous le nez d'Harry. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici sans s'en rendre vraiment compte comme s'il avait avancé les yeux fermé tout en les ayant grand ouvert. Comme si George l'avait guidé alors qu'il se tenait toujours derrière lui. Le brun avait un réel problème de confiance en lui. Jamais il n'aurait avoué avoir fait quelque chose tout seul. Son petit exploit était à ses yeux forcément dû à une aide extérieure qu'on lui aurait apporté. Dans ce cas-ci il se persuadait que George grâce aux différentes pressions qu'il a exercé sur sa main avait influencé son choix et lui avait permis de se tenir debout où il était actuellement. Il aimait à penser que quelqu'un le surveillait et prêtait attention à ses moindres gestes. George était cette personne. Celle qu'Harry avait désignée pour effectuer cette lourde tache.

 **"Tout le monde doit êtes dans sa chambre. On va aller à la nôtre et si tu te sens bien on ira au discours de bienvenue dans 30 minutes"**

Les paroles de George avaient beau être des demandes indirectes, le brun les prenait souvent au pied de la lettre. Il était encore beaucoup trop incapable de décider par lui-même. Ordonner quelque chose lui était impossible et choisir était un véritable dilemme. Et après tout il était rarement déçu par les choix de Georges à son égard, même quand il s'agissait de décider s'ils mangeaient des pates ou du riz un soir. C'est futile mais rien que cette microscopique peine enlevait à Harry un poids beaucoup plus lourd pour lui.

Par chance pour eux personne n'était en train de vagabonder dans le couloir quand ils passèrent dans le château. La porte s'entrouvrit suite à un geste brusque du roux. Il pénétra dans la pièce encore sombre pour aller ouvrir les volets. Harry resta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas dépasser le perron. Il observa, essayant de se ré imprégner des lieux.

 **"Ils ont changés les draps, ça ne sent plus toi"**

La voix du brun se cassa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. George le regarda tendrement, avec ces yeux là, ce regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à Harry.

 **"Peu importe. Je crois que je sens ma propre odeur alors mon lit et moi on t'accueille volontiers"**

 **"Moque toi pas de moi connard"**

 **"Tu m'insulte beaucoup, mon petit cœur est brisé"**

George riait maintenant à gorge déployé et Harry ne put rester de marbre longtemps devant cet éclat de lumière. La lumière de George, celle qu'il avait ressenti dès le premier jour, elle l'envahissait petit à petit. Elle prend possession de lui. Et ça fait du bien de passer des ténèbres à la lumière. Harry se nicha dans les bras de George qui s'arrêta de rire pour le serrer contre lui. L'étreinte fut courte. Pas réellement amoureuse, elle aurait pu être amicale. Elle signifiait simplement merci. Pour ce que tu fais. Pour ton sourire. Pour ton aura lumineuse. Pour apporter le seul éclat de bonheur dans sa vie. Merci pour tout cela et pour encore bien plus. Harry mettait que très peu de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à George. Le roux ne le forçait d'ailleurs pas à lui faire des déclarations enflammées. Ca viendrait, avec le temps.

(N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D)


	15. Chapter 14

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Cristal de glace :_ Mais n'hésite jamais et écris moi dès que tu veux, ça me fait plaisir ! XD Oui ça va mieux, ça va, ça vient. J'essaie vraiment de dépeindre le fait qu'Harry se reconstruit mais c'est normal parfois il flanche aussi, et c'est à ce moment-là que George est là pour le retenir de tomber. Comment veux-tu que je me fasse pas d'idée sur ton compte vu déjà la première review que tu m'avais laissé XD !

 _Emma2cat_ : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelle tête ! Donc pour le « complète » je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, ça date du chapitre 7 je crois où la fiction était théoriquement finie et au final j'ai continué et j'ai oublié d'enlever le critère. Donc excuse-moi et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

 _Baekjeong :_ Je vais te décevoir avec ce chapitre alors, je suis désolée x). J'espère que ça te plaira quand même comme toujours ! Et donne-moi ton avis sur la suite alors si tu veux haha ! Merci pour tes review )

* * *

CHAPITRE 14.

George observa au coin de l'œil le brun défaire sa valise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ca faisait six mois, et seulement deux qu'Harry semblait revivre petit à petit. Il était accro à lui. Son regard était souvent fixé pendant des minutes entières sur le corps du brun. C'était peut-être de la magie, on les avait enchainé, lié, pour le plus longtemps possible il l'espérait.

Le rouquin se leva ensuite. Il poussa son lit jusqu'à celui du brun qui le regarda faire incrédule.

 **"On aura plus de place que si on partage un petit lit…"**

 **"… quoi qu'être collé serré avec toi ne me déplait pas"**

 **"J'avais déjà compris ça George"**

Un léger baiser volé vint se poser sur les lèvres du roux.

 **"On y va ?"**

George sourit face à l'initiative du brun. Il s'avança vers la porte en ne lâchant pas la main d'Harry.

 **"On y va."**

Les gloussements multiples et les éclats de voix de l'autre côté du mur figèrent le brun sur place. La main du roux vint se nicher au creux de son cou pour ensuite descendre lentement le long de son dos. Des frissons apparurent bientôt sur les avants bras nus du brun. George continua ainsi pendant des minutes entières. Il l'aurait fait pendant des heures s'il fallait. Le brun se détendit petit à petit sous les caresses de celui-ci, sa respiration se calma, George le serra contre lui pour pouvoir entendre son poux battre. Il revenait lentement à la normal. Harry releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

 **"Ne t'arrête surtout pas, mais ça va aller. Je vais le faire."**

 **"On est pas obligé"**

 **"Pour que je puisse m'en sortir, si, il le faut"**

Harry se détacha légèrement du rouquin, une de ses mains resta agrippée à la chemise blanche anciennement impeccablement repassé. L'autre se croisa sur son torse comme une barrière invisible. Se protéger de tout, de tout le monde. L'entrée dans la salle fut discrète. George soupira d'aise en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers la scène où le proviseur était en train d'entrée. Le couple s'installa au fond de la salle, sans même allé s'asseoir avec les autres. George était malgré lui mais de bon cœur la béquille du brun, il le soutint durant tout le temps que dura le discours. Les traditionnels mots de bienvenues furent prononcés, les règles furent rappelé, et quand l'heure du dîner fut prononcé chacun s'en alla vers la porte de sortie de l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre la grande salle. A ce moment-là George avait probablement oublié sa couleur de cheveux, ou peut être sa grande taille. Mais le fait est qu'ils furent assez rapidement repérés. La progression vers la sortie se stoppa net. Chacun se toisa, se jaugea, puis les murmures, les chuchotements arrivèrent, quelques ricanements aussi, des regards compatissants, d'autre fuyants. Et puis un regard à travers cette foule. Un regard qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû revoir. Un regard un peu trop noir, trop haineux. Un regard qui fait frissonner dès qu'on le voit. Un regard qui fit monter l'adrénaline du roux d'un quart de tour.

George avait envie d'y aller. Il voulait se jeter sur lui. Il en avait besoin. Finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a des mois de cela. Il n'en fit pourtant rien. Sa poigne sur le corps du brun se raffermi et il l'entraina dignement vers la sortie. Harry ne percevait rien de cette scène, sa vue était trouble et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. George marcha quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter au détour d'un couloir. Le corps du brun se faisait plus lourd, il essaya d'abord de le porter sentant que les rires au loin crispaient toujours plus son petit ami. Harry ne coopéra pas. Loin de là qu'il ne veuille pas mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Tous ses membres se mirent à trembler de façon saccadée. Le rythme était irrégulier, parfois fort, parfois plus lent. La respiration du brun se hacha, un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. George l'assit comme il put et se mit en face de lui, retenant sa tête d'une main. Les yeux d'Harry peinaient à rester ouvert, l'oxygène manquait, ses poumons se comprimaient toujours plus. Un sanglot échappa sa bouche. Les larmes glissèrent de ses yeux clos. George répéter sans cesse des je t'aime, ça va aller, ça va passer, tu vas y arriver, je suis là. Les crises d'Harry étaient fréquentes, peut-être trop, pour l'instant George espérait seulement être là quand cela arrivait et ne se poser pas plus de questions. Les membres du brun convulsèrent et il perdit connaissance, encore une fois. Les minutes passèrent, George ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les secondes au fur et à mesure. Un jour le brun lui avait dit qu'un cerveau sans oxygène pouvait tenir 5 minutes avant de disjoncter.

1 minute.

 **Reviens à toi, je t'aime.**

2 minutes.

 **Je suis là ça va aller, sois fort**

3 minutes.

 **Courage mon amour tu vas t'en sortir, je suis avec toi**

4 minutes.

 **Je t'en supplie respire**

5 minutes.

 **Reviens, reviens-moi**

Les larmes de George inondaient son visage tandis qu'il continuait sa litanie. La tête lourde d'Harry reposait sur sa main. Ses bras totalement crampés retenaient tout le corps chétif devant lui comme la 7e merveille du monde. Les sanglots de George se firent plus forts, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent à leur tour. Les mots n'avaient plus vraiment de sens alignés les uns aux autres. Sans s'en rendre compte les cris prirent possession de lui. Sa main vacilla, la tête du brun retomba inerte contre son corps. Il ne put qu'hurler à la mort dans ce couloir désert.

 _(N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !)_


	16. Chapter 15

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Je reviens après plusieurs mois, je ne sais plus trop depuis quand je n'ai pas posté, donc c'est approximatif. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels qui m'ont fait perdre l'envie d'écrire et de continuer cette fiction tout comme mes autres fics. Mais je suis restée très attachée à mon George et à mon Harry (je dis mon car même si les personnages ont été créés par la géniallissime JK Rowling, c'est moi qui les fait vivre avec un caractère bien merdique dans cette histoire aha !) Bref je tiens à eux, je tiens à cette fiction, et j'avais peur de a gâcher en écrivant sans réel envie. Je n'aime pas écrire par obligation, je le fais seulement quand j'en ressens un besoin et quand j'ai l'inspiration._

 _J'ai été touché par les différentes review que j'ai eu durant cette période sur mes fictions. Je me suis donc remise à écrire petit à petit. J'ai terminé le chapitre 15 il y a de ça un mois, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas vous le poster puisque je ne savais pas quand est ce que j'écrirai le suivant et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous laisser de nouveau avec un gros blanc._

 _Tout ça pour dire que ça y est, Fire meet Gasoline est terminée ! Et j'avoue que ça a été assez dur d'écrire l'épilogue… J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et que vous continuerez à me laisser des review !_

 _Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé jusque-là, et aussi tout simplement tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction._

 _Merci, bonne lecture et rendez-vous tous les week end pour un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Baekjeong : Je réponds enfiiiiiiin à ta review ! Donc merci et j'espère que tu seras toujours là après ces quelques mois premièrement, et deuxièmement mon but n'était pas de te faire pleurer, c'est horrible ! Mais ça va s'arrangeait, encore un peu de patience !

Oznela : Ta review fait vraiment plaisir à lire quand on écrit comme moi juste pour le plaisir, parce que j'aime ça et c'est tout, et arriver à transmettre ce que moi je vis en écrivant tout ça sur ces personnages, c'est vraiment une petite victoire et une réussite. Donc merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Le son raisonnait dans les oreilles d'Harry. Ce son trop familier, trop commun dans sa vie. Il lui perforait les tympans, lui donnait envie de cogner sa tête contre le mur. Ce son, ce putain de son qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Qui voulait dire qu'on n'était pas vivant, pas mort non plus. Qu'on était un entre deux. De toute façon Harry n'avait jamais réussi à faire des choix clair et définitif, il était constamment dans le _"j'avance d'un pas, je recule de deux et puis tiens si j'allais un peu de ce côté-là aussi"_. Harry ne savait pas. Et là tout de suite, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'était pas mort, et qu'il n'était pas en vie pour autant. Le noir continuait à dominer. Des minutes, des heures qu'importe, ça changerait quoi si on comptait les secondes qui passaient inlassablement. Le temps paraîtrait simplement plus long. Trop long peut être.

La tignasse rousse jurait avec la blancheur immaculée des draps de coton de l'hôpital. Retour à la case départ fut la pensée immédiate de George. Mais sa première pensée n'avait pas été celle-ci à son réveil. Il y avait maintenant une heure qu'il était sorti de l'état comateux dans lequel l'avaient plongé les médicaments. Son premier souffle avait été pour Harry. C'était comme si son réveil dépendait de cela. Comme si sans une réponse affirmative il se serait rendormi à jamais. Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait à l'instant même c'est que depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le brun n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, lui dire qu'il ne se quitterait plus jamais, ou que dans le cas contraire il partira tous les deux.

 **"Vous allez pouvoir le voir. Je vous préviens, voir quelqu'un dans le coma peut faire un choc. Mais il vous entend. Alors parlez lui, prenez lui la main. Vous devez lui dire de se battre parce que ça en vaut la peine."**

George fut emmené à travers les longs couloirs stérilisés en fauteuil roulant. Les infirmières avaient refusé qu'il marche, les calmants étaient des anesthésiants forts et il était possible que son corps ne veuille pas lui obéir. Il déambula durant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant la chambre 413. La même que la première fois. Aurore avait personnellement demandé à ce qu'on mette Harry dans cette chambre, comme pour lui créer un cocon qu'il connaissait déjà. Le rouquin entra dans la pièce. Le son arriva directement à ses oreilles. Il le mit mal à l'aise avant même de voir Harry. Il s'approcha du lit où le brun avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Cela lui parut plutôt louche, George avait l'habitude que le brun fasse des mimiques crispées durant son sommeil. Cet air angélique et tranquille lui signifiait donc plutôt qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. Il prit sa main, elle était chaude comme à son habitude. Le regard de George se perdit dans la chevelure emmêlée de son petit ami, comme s'il essayait de trouver le chemin dans ce labyrinthe infini.

 **"Tu vas revenir hein. Les médecins ont dit que c'était provisoire. Ton cerveau n'a pas été irrigué pendant pas mal de minute, ils ne savent pas si il y aura des séquelles. Je sais que non. Tu es plus fort que ça. Je crois en toi."**

La voix de George se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue.

 **"Je suis désolé de pas avoir été à la hauteur. De pas avoir réussi à te ramener. J'aurais dû appeler à l'aide. Mais tu avais l'air tellement apeuré à l'idée que je le fasse. D'habitude j'arrive à te faire revenir à toi. J'ai échoué. Maintenant tu es là, et moi je te tiens la main comme un con. Tu vas pas me laisser hein, tu n'as pas le droit. Je refuse que tu t'en aille, ou que tu deviennes autre chose. Je veux que tu te réveilles et que tu me serres dans tes bras. Que tu me dises que c'était qu'un cauchemar, que tout est fini. Je veux qu'on parte loin d'ici, on laisse tomber les cours, on plaque tout. On part rien que tous les deux. Je te promets qu'on sera heureux. Je te promets Harry."**

Les gémissements de tristesse de George atteignirent l'extérieur de la chambre et Aurore vient le chercher pour le sortir de la pièce. Elle lui donna une accolade douce et maternelle puis elle confia le fauteuil à une de ses collègues.

 **"Je m'en occuperais bien. Tu reviendras le voir demain."**

Le rouquin retourna dans sa chambre, il prit les pilules bleues déposés sur sa table de chevet et plongea dans un long sommeil qui le mènerait jusqu'au lendemain où il pourrait retourner auprès du brun.

 _(Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, et à la semaine prochaine !)_


	17. Chapter 16

Réponses aux reviews :

 _Oznela : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens suivent petit à petit ! :)_

 _Baekjeong : Ahah j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review ! Toujours là, toujours debout voyons ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas la dépression va pas durer encore longtemps, c'est bientôt le bout du tunnel et le soleil va revenir sur les petites vies hehe. Alors laisse donc cette gentille poutre tranquille et prend patience, encore quelques semaines !_

 _Nekokirei : Ne pleure paaaaas ! Il va se réveiller… bientôt ? Voilà la su8ite en espérant qu'elle te fera plaisir et te plaira ! (Un 8 s'est aussi glissé dans mon message c'est une malédiction !)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

La main rugueuse du rouquin caressait inlassablement la joue d'Harry. Ce mouvement perpétuel ne s'arrêtait jamais, il avait besoin de ce contact, et à vrai dire ils en avaient surement besoin tous les deux. Harry ne réagissait pas, aucun signe d'une réalité vivante n'avait été perçu dans son comportement. Les médecins ne statuaient pas sur son cas, ils disaient que son état pouvait changer du tout au tout d'un jour à l'autre. C'était peut-être des espoirs vains, c'était aussi surement se faire du mal pour rien. Il aurait suffi de débrancher cette machine.

George avait souvent envie d'arracher tous ces fils qui sortaient du corps de son petit ami. Pour le voir lui, pour voir son visage sans qu'il soit coupé par ses bouts de plastique qui lui rappelait constamment dans quel état il était. Mais s'il faisait ça il le perdait définitivement. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il garderait Harry en vie le temps qu'il voudrait. George rit amèrement. En vie. Harry était étendu devant lui, une respiration artificiel raisonnait dans la pièce au rythme des _bip bip_ , mais justement elle n'était pas naturelle, simplement artificielle. Quant à lui, il avait vite été libéré par l'hôpital, après quelques jours d'observations, et aussi la prescription d'une bonne dose d'antidépresseur. Le rouquin suivait scrupuleusement son traitement, pas qu'il y croyait, mais juste pour faire plaisir à Molly. Elle soutenait son fils autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il était même possible de dire que toute la famille Weasley portait George et Harry sur leur épaule. C'est surement la première fois qu'ils furent tous heureux d'être une famille nombreuses, le poids était ainsi répartis sur plus de personne, ça alléger le tout.

Poudlard avait délivré aux deux étudiants des dérogations médicales. Fred tenait son jumeaux au courant, George faisait mine de s'y intéressait. On ne lui demandait pour l'instant pas plus que de faire un petit peu semblant. Peut-être qu'à force de faire semblant il s'en convaincrait lui aussi. Molly l'espérait secrètement au fond d'elle. George avait toujours été un bon acteur. Ils jouaient souvent avec Fred à s'inventer différent rôle étant jeunes. Aujourd'hui il devait faire l'homme fort. Surement le plus dur rôle que sa modeste carrière lui ai demandé de jouer. La vie était une grande scène de théâtre. George pensait finir sa vie dans une comédie hilarante, il était aujourd'hui embourbé dans une tragédie racinienne sans issu favorable pour lui comme pour le reste des personnages.

 **"Hé Goergy tu réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment."**

 **"Je pensais à avant."**

 **"C'était moins compliqué hein."**

 **"Peut-être qu'on croyait juste que ça l'était moins, aujourd'hui on s'en rend simplement compte. Enfin je veux dire, avant on imaginait la vie comme un beau champ de pâquerette toujours fleuri avec un lac paisible qui le traversait. Là je me rend compte que ça a toujours été un champ aride, sec, où rien ne pousse, où tout brûle à cause d'un soleil carnassier. Un champ où la pluie refuse de tomber, où les pieds s'éraflent au fil des pas. Peut-être même qu'il y a des corbeaux qui viendront dévorer les charognes."**

 **"Tu pars beaucoup trop loin là Georgy, restes dans le champ d'herbe verte. Ou non plutôt va dans ton désert, et moi je vais t'amener de la verdure, tu vas voir je vais te les faire pousser tes fleurs et même que j'amènerai plus qu'un lac, tu auras un vrai fleuve ! Alors ferme là toi et tes idées noires, tu les auras tes pâquerettes et ton happy end. Depuis l'année dernière je te fais beaucoup de promesse je sais, et y'en a aucune qui s'est réalisées pour l'instant. Je suis peut-être de mauvais augures, mais tant qu'on y est je rajoute cette nouvelle promesse aux autres. Et je te promet que cette liste de promesse s'exaucera un jour."**

Le visage de George se peint d'un faible sourire. La légère déformation que l'on put voir sur ses joues pouvait laisser penser qu'il était sincère.

 **"Merci pour tes promesses Freddy, je crois qu'il n'y ai que ça qui me redonne espoir."**

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux frères, le bras de Fred vint enlacer la carrure devenu maigrichonne de son jumeau. 1 mois et 6 jours. A bien y réfléchir Harry et George n'avaient pas passé tant de temps que ça ensemble, pourtant ils étaient accroché tous les deux, ils n'y avaient plus rien à faire.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"GEORGE L'HOPITAL AU TELEPHONE !"**


	18. Chapter 17

Réponses aux reviews :

 _Baekjeong : Je suis heureuse que tu aies dit au revoir à ta poutre aha ! Désolée… Je m'en veux presque en vrai. Mais bon il faut bien du suspense je ne vais pas révéler la fin… J'espère que la suite te plait toujours et merci pour tes reviews !_

 _Pouika : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de lire ton avancement dans la fiction aha ! Je ne dis rien sur la fin, suspense vous verrez bien !_

 _Le poème est un extrait de chanson de Saez « je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe »._

 _Donc voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira ! :D_

Bonne lecture, la fin approche bientôt !

* * *

CHAPITRE 17.

La tornade rousse arriva le plus rapidement à l'hôpital, c'était surement la seule fois de toute leur vie où ils s'étaient tous autant précipités dans cet endroit lugubre. Toute la famille s'écarta pour laisser passer George, seul. Il entra dans la chambre encore tamisée par les rideaux à moitié fermés. Aurore s'activait autour du corps du brun endormi. Elle regarda George avec un doux sourire, elle remit une mèche d'Harry en place, pis se tourna vers le nouvelle arrivant.

 **"Il a bougé la main quand tu es parti hier. Le rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré donc on a accouru avec les autres infirmières."**

George ne répondit rien et se contenta de se rapprocher du brun pour lui caresser comme à son habitude la joue. Il regarda ensuite Aurore pour savoir si elle avait d'autres informations à lui communiquer.

 **"Et c'est pas très médicale mais moi je l'ai vu. J'ai trouvé qu'il avait changé d'expression sur le visage, comme s'il était triste, surement car tu venais de partir."**

Une larme roula sur la joue mal rasée du rouquin. Sa pression sur celle de son petit ami s'accentua comme pour lui dire sans un mot qu'il était là, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Il observa pendant un certain nombre de minute Harry allongé devant lui, un sourire bienveillant, le même que sa mère, couvrait son visage. La famille Weasley vint ensuite le rejoindre. Tous avaient dans ces moments-là leurs habitudes. Ils vivaient dans la petite chambre comme pour montrer ce qu'était la vie en ce moment au brun. Ils riaient, ils parlaient, se chamaillaient aussi parfois. Et à partir de ce jour George sembla voir des sortes de micro sourire sur les lèvres du brun quand l'un de la famille sortait une blague. Harry allait revenir, il était en chemin. Peut-être un peu perdu au milieu des sentiers sinueux de son esprit, mais il était en route, il serait bientôt avec eux.

 **"Aller viens Georgy on sort ce soir!"**

 **"Je devais aller voir Harry…"**

 **"Ecoute je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes de vivre, les médecins ne savent pas quand est qu'il reviendra, ça pourrait être demain comme dans des mois encore. Alors amuse-toi, juste ce soir d'accord ?"**

Voilà comment George se retrouva au milieu d'une ribambelle de roux avec une musique stridente dans les tympans. Les basses cognaient tellement fort contre les murs qu'on aurait pu croire que ceux-ci tremblaient, peut-être même qu'ils auraient pu s'effondrer. La tête de George se balançait au rythme que le Dj imposait à toute la salle. Il relâchait enfin son corps tendu durant ces derniers mois. Ses pas se perdaient au milieu de la foule en transe, il voyait ses frères au loin qui ondulaient de la même manière. Bill et Charly échangeaient déjà leur salive avec la deuxième ou troisième demoiselle de leur soirée, pas de chance pour elle, ils rentraient souvent qu'avec la cinquième. George éclata de rire toute seul en jetant ses bras par-dessus sa tête. Il était trempé, de sueur, et de tout ce qu'il pouvait, comme si son corps relâchait enfin tout ce qu'il avait contenu jusque-là.

Une main se posa dans son dos, l'attirant contre un torse inconnu. Le rouquin ferma les yeux, peut-être pour s'imaginer que c'était Harry derrière lui à ce moment. La main s'aventura sur son ventre pour le plaquer contre son propriétaire. George continua à se déhanchait, la musique l'entraina. Ce soir il avait besoin de ça. Les mains baladeuses continuèrent à explorer le corps abandonné du rouquin. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par une bouche carnassière qui prit possession du cou de George. Un haut le cœur le pris mais il ferma les yeux encore plus fort pour ancrer l'image du brun dans son esprit. Ses paupières closes à l'extrême commencèrent à lui faire mal. Il porta sa main à son visage comme pour s'empêcher de vomir. L'inconnu continua son manège mais sa bouche n'avait pas la douceur de celle d'Harry, sa peau ne s'accordait pas à la perfection à la sienne. George se dégagea rapidement, respirant difficilement, il s'accrocha au premier mur qu'il trouva et commença à cracher ses poumons. Il voulait faire sortir cette sensation des pores de sa peau.

Ce n'était pas Harry. Mais putain _Harry_ qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ils avaient été ensemble le temps d'un été, c'était comme un amour de jeunesse, de vacances, et pourtant il ne pouvait se détacher de lui. Quand il racontait son histoire à d'autres, on le prenait pour un fou, faire autant de chose pour un gars qu'il connaissait à peine, c'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le laisser ? Pourquoi il ne recommençait pas sa vie ? Le cours de ses pensées furent coupé par la nouvelle musique qui débutait. Un son, ce son, lui pris les tripes, lui donna la gerbe. Ce putain de son. Le rouquin bouscula la foule pour courir jusqu'à la sortie en nage. Mais même de l'extérieur il entendait toujours ce son bordel. Il fallait qu'il le voie, là, maintenant. Il devait le voir, Harry n'allait pas bien.

 _Bip Bip Bip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._


	19. Chapter 18

Réponses aux reviews :

 _Pouika et Baekjeong : Désolé pour les faux espoirs mais ça y est ! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de Fire meet Gasoline (cry), viendra la semaine prochaine un épilogue assez court mais présageant peut être une bonne nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez ce dénouement !_

Bref cette fin est comme je le voulais, c'est-à-dire un rayon de soleil après la tempête même si la vie n'est pas encore toute rose. Evidemment ce n'est pas excessivement réaliste, mais je voulais vraiment écrire une fin douce après tous ce que j'avais fait subir à mes pauvres personnages ahah !

Je vous retrouve pour quelques news à la fin de l'épilogue la semaine prochaine et d'ici là bonne lecture, et **merci d'avoir suivie Fire meet Gasoline** !

* * *

CHAPITRE 18.

George courut comme un dératé jusqu'à l'hôpital. Arrivé devant les portes il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer à cette heure-ci. Il était 3h du matin environ, il ne savait même pas exactement combien, il empestait l'alcool, et il avait sérieusement l'air d'un fou échappé de l'asile à respirer comme un chien malade. Mais le son continuait dans son esprit, Harry avait besoin de lui, il le sentait, en fait, il le savait. Il contourna la façade blanche, et arriva sur la cour arrière. George avait toujours eu le vertige pourtant il commença à grimper aux cipres qui montait jusqu'à la fenêtre du brun. Ou plutôt l'arbre montait aussi haut mais il n'était pas à côté de la chambre. Peu importe, il se disait qu'il aurait tout le temps de se poser ce genre de question s'il tombait et s'il mourrait.

Ses pieds s'agrippèrent aux quelques branches, il s'aida des gouttières et des rebords de fenêtres. Ne surtout pas regarder le sol était devenu son seul commandement dans la vie. Il voyait au loin les volets ouverts d'Harry, l'entrebâillement de la vitre lui confirmait qu'Aurore avait bien respecté le fait que le brun détestait dormir enfermé. George arriva au niveau de l'étage d'Harry, le deuxième, après une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Le son ne s'était toujours pas arrêté comme un appel à l'aide. Inlassable, à en perdre la tête. Ses forces redoublèrent, il enjamba les rebords de bétons blancs et s'écroula dans la chambre d'Harry. Son contact avec le sol ne fut pas très agréable.

Il découvrit le brun étendu de la même manière qu'il l'avait laissé le jour précédent, seulement son poing était fermement contracté. Un rictus dur peignait son visage, son front était plissé, il souffrait en silence, un aveugle l'aurait vu. Des spasmes prirent le roux. Ceux-ci redoublèrent quand le calme bip bip se transforma en un bip interminable. Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il se jeta sur Harry et le secoua dans tous les sens.

 **"Laisse-moi pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je disais que des conneries. On n'a pas à se demander pourquoi on fait tout ça, pourquoi on est accroché l'un à l'autre, on s'en fout, on l'est c'est tout, alors laisse-moi pas putain."**

George entendit au loin des bruits dans le couloir, les infirmières arrivaient. Elles allaient lui prendre Harry. Il bloqua la porte avec la table et la chaise du pied du lit et retourna vers le brun. Le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas mais c'était au-delà de celui de sa tête de tout à l'heure, celui-là était insoutenable. Le rouquin déblatéra un nombre incalculable de connerie. Il entendit les cris des infirmières de l'autre côté de la porte. Il entendait aussi Aurore criait son prénom, lui disant de les laisser rentrer.

 **"Harry, Harry, Harry reviens putain. Je suis là, je suis qu'à toi, tout à l'heure je m'imaginais que c'était toi, tu le sais si tu es aussi au courant de ça. Harry, Bébé, Harry bordel reviens avec moi, on va s'en aller."**

 **"Georges ouvre cette porte ! On ne va rien faire à Harry, il faut qu'on l'aide !"**

 **"Harry, s'il te plait, je suis là, tous les deux on va y arriver. Juste tous les deux. On se l'est promis putain."**

Les larmes défiguraient le visage du roux qui n'arrivait plus à aligner deux paroles cohérentes.

 **"Harry. Bébé. Là. Reviens. Toujours. Nous. Je t'aime."**

Les doigts du brun encerclèrent la main tremblante de George. Le bip interminable s'était arrêté. Un doux rythme avait recommencé, rythme que personne ne devrait apprécier, mais sur le coup George était soulagé de l'entendre.

 **"Bonjour Harry"**

Un sourire, qu'on pourrait presque dire invisible à l'œil nu, se dessina sur le visage redevenu doux du brun. La pression qu'ils exerçaient l'un et l'autre sur leur main respective aurait pu les broyer mais qu'importe, c'était leur manière à eux de se montrer qu'ils étaient vivants. Georges nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry qui passa difficilement son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci. Après plusieurs minutes, George se redressa et regarda le visage devant lui. Il le caressa tendrement et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Le brun lui répondit au bout de quelques secondes, que c'était bon de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres se mouvoirent contre les siennes. Georges sourit contre la bouche de son petit ami et le serra fort contre lui. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rechercher le torse du rouquin, il se colla contre son cœur et l'écouta calmement. Leur rythme à tous les deux redevenait normal, ils battaient à l'unisson.

 **FIN.**

 _(AH que c'est dur d'écrire ces trois lettres… On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! Une review sur ce dernier chapitre me ferait très plaisir et merci d'avoir suivie Fire meet Gasoline encore une fois !)_


	20. Epilogue

Voici donc la fin de Fire meet Gasoline. Je suis désolée pour le "léger" retard mais je suis en vacances et la connexion internet est quasi-inexistante. C'est à la fois dur et génial de poster enfin cette dernière partie de fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin pour une petite annonce. Bonne lecture et merci ! (Petite ovation spéciale à Baekgeong qui m'a suivi tout le long, vraiment merci à toi ! Et merci aux deux autres reviews du dernier chapitre, j'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur !)

* * *

EPILOGUE.

 **"Tu es sur ?"**

 **"Oui maman, t'inquiète pas pour nous."**

 **"Evidemment que je m'inquiète gros béta! Vous nous donnez des nouvelles!"**

 **"On appellera régulièrement je te promets"**

Georges se retourna vers Harry qui finissait de s'habiller. Il releva la tête et offrit un sourire éclatant. Il s'était réveillé il y a une semaine, les médecins l'avaient gardé en observation quelques temps, et ils pouvaient aujourd'hui quitter l'hôpital. Le couple ne retournait pas au Terrier, ils partaient seuls sur les routes qui les accepteraient. Harry avait eu beaucoup de chance, il s'en était sorti sans grosse séquelle. Une petite paralysie de certains membres pouvaient parfois apparaitre, mais rien n'avaient entaché son cerveau. Après une accolade sincère et pleine de remerciement envers Aurore, le couple passa la porte de l'hôpital.

La famille Weasley attendit les deux jeunes hommes en bas de la façade blanche que George avait gravie. Cet épisode digne de Roméo et Juliette faisait beaucoup rire toute la fratrie. Leur histoire était peut-être un peu trop irréelle. De nos jours, rien que le fait de rester avec quelqu'un de malade, ou dans le coma est presque digne d'un roman. Georges était resté. Il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne connaissait pas Harry, ils n'avaient vécu que deux petits mois ensemble, ils s'engueulaient souvent. Peu importe. Le rouquin avait vaincu sa peur du vide il y a de ça une semaine, aujourd'hui il décidait de se jeter à cœur perdu dans le gouffre de l'amour.

Ils ne resteraient peut être pas ensemble à jamais. Ils se disputeraient peut être chaque jours. Peu importe encore une fois. Aujourd'hui c'était d'Harry dont il avait besoin. Aujourd'hui c'était Georges que le brun voulait.

Les aux-revoirs à la tribu rousse furent joyeux. Chacun savaient que leurs routes se recroiseraient un jour. Molly manqua d'étouffer son fils. Arthur voulut paraitre fort mais une larme le trahit. Bill fit le pitre comme à son habitude. Charlie philosopha sur leur futur voyage. Percy resta sérieux mais sa voix quelques peu cassé montra malgré lui son émotion. Fred fut sans aucun doute et assez étrangement le plus heureux de voir son jumeau comblé. Ron se contenta d'une grosse tape dans le dos de chacun des membres du couple. Ginny pleura comme une madeleine, même les femmes fortes peuvent craquer parfois.

 **"Prend soin de vous deux. Et tu vois je ne crois pas en Dieu mais dans un sens peut être que j'ai prié pour toi frérot"**

Georges regarda tendrement son reflet et leur étreinte dura probablement quelques secondes de plus qu'avec les autres membres de la famille. Fred prit aussi Harry dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer en secret : **"Il est un peu con, pas facile à vivre, et surement beaucoup trop roux, mais j'espère que tu auras le courage de supporter tout ça et que vous irez loin tous les deux".**

L'arrêt de bus se vida bientôt. Chacun reparti vers sa vie, Georges et Harry montèrent dans l'inconnu. Ils allaient faire un bout de chemin ensemble, peut-être même vieillirent quelques peu tous les deux, peut-être.

 **"George ?"**

 **"Hum?"**

 **"Merci."**

 **"Je t'aime."**

 **"Ouais, moi aussi Georges. Je t'aime tellement si fort."**

 **FIN.**

(Une petite review finale me ferait très plaisir !)

* * *

 **Petit mot :**

 _-Merci beaucoup pour le soutien, pour m'avoir lu, pour m'avoir donné des conseils ou pour m'avoir encouragé. Merci aussi à ma petite amie puisque la fiction est pour certaines scènes inspirées de nous, ainsi que le petit clin d'œil final : « Je t'aime tellement si fort » hehe._

 _-J'aime profondément cette fiction, elle est loin d'être parfaite mais c'est un grand accomplissement pour moi aha._

 _-Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs, mais je ne veux pas non plus fermer la porte. Je pense que je reprendrais cette fic. Je voudrais déjà surement la rallonger, la détailler, rajouter des scènes. Puis je souhaiterais aussi écrire le tome 2 entre guillemet. Ça ne se fera pas rapidement, peut-être même jamais, mais j'espère avoir un jour l'inspiration et le courage pour le faire._

 _-J'espère que d'ici là vous continuerez à lire pourquoi pas mes autres fic, ou à attendre la suite de celle-ci si vous êtes patient aha !_

 _-Encore un grand merci pour tout, prenez soin de vous et n'abandonnez jamais le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter hehe._

 _ **Merci et à bientôt avec Fire meet Gasoline je l'espère !**_


End file.
